


Easy as ABC

by CourtneyKnowsHowToDoBiadore



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Polyamory, Rough Oral Sex, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2020-11-01 12:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyKnowsHowToDoBiadore/pseuds/CourtneyKnowsHowToDoBiadore
Summary: Adore and Courtney drunkenly act on their mutual attraction. What does that mean for their friendship, and their friendship with Bianca? Adorney smut in the beginning, Biadorney slow burn (and of course smut) later.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for this fandom and years since I have written any fanfiction, so be patient with me ;)
> 
> No smut this chapter, but in the second one, pinky promise

Lights were flashing and music pounding around him, loud enough to not be able to make out what song was playing. The air smelled of sweat, alcohol, and sex, as people were dancing and trying to find their partner for the night, grinding against each other.

Danny stood in a corner, watching, sipping his beer straight from the bottle. He didn't even know what city they were in, having been on tour for a couple of weeks now. The night clubs all morphed into one, supplying him with alcohol and boys, satisfying his 'party' needs.

They had finished their show a couple of hours ago and some of the queens decided to go out and have a good time, maybe find someone to take back to the hotel room. Usually Danny was all for spending the night with random trade, and in contrast to his sisters he didn't mind fucking his fans, getting another kind of thrill from it. Tonight he didn't lack admirers, but he had turned them all down. After days of consecutive shows he didn't have the energy to fuck someone _and_ kick them out of the room afterwards. For the time being he was content, leaning against the wall and getting his drink on in peace.

He watched Violet and Pearl on the dance floor for some time, smiling at their efforts to impress. He vaguely remembered himself being like that. Nowadays he just had a good time, and anyone who thought he looked stupid could fuck off.  
Suddenly his view was blocked by someone approaching him, and he mentally prepared to turn down yet another hopeful guy or the occasional girl. He put on a big smile as his eyes focused on the person in front of him, only to find Shane smiling back at him. He sighed audibly in relief.

"What's wrong, Adore? Shouldn't you be out on that floor, dancing with somebody cute?"  
Shane was sweaty, obviously having had his share of dancing already. Danny offered him the bottle of beer which Shane gladly took, his throat dry from screaming over the music.  
"Shouldn't you be in your room right now, getting plowed into the mattress?" Danny shot back, smiling for real now. He loved their friendship, the banter between them, both having grown in the time since season 6.  
"Well yeah, but I don't know if you noticed, but there doesn't seem to be a single top in this club" the 'except for you' was left unspoken but hanging between them. He rolled his eyes playfully."Which brings me back to my question, why aren't you out there having fun?" Shane offered him the beer again and stepped next to Danny so he could lean on the wall as well. 

"Don't want to deal with the aftermath today" Danny replied and took back the bottle, emptying it. Shane nodded with empathy, leaning towards him a bit so their arms were touching.  
"But..." Danny started, putting the bottle on the floor next to them, "if I'm not getting laid, and you aren't getting laid, why don't we go dance together?" he suggested.

"Okay" Shane agreed, smiling. "Adore and Courtney haven't had a girl's night in ages" he added as they walked towards the crowd.  
When it came to the two of them going out, usually they shared a couple of drinks and songs on the dance floor before starting to look for trade. With that out of the question for the night, alcohol flowed freely and soon they weren't just dancing with but up on each other. Danny giggled as Shane turned around and pushed his ass against him jokingly. Danny answered with a firm slap on his ass, which had Shane looking over his shoulder with fake horror. "You fucking whore" Danny shouted at him. Shane just shrugged, causing another fit of giggles to spill out of Danny. Shane turned to face him again, his hands resting on Danny's shoulders they they moved to the rhythm. "Also, it takes one to know one" he smirked and winked at Danny, who in turn placed his hands on Shane's waist. "Can't argue with that".  
They danced like that for some time, being pushed closer to one another by the sheer amount of people in the club. Danny didn't mind, he was always up for physical contact, and a bit of playful teasing had never hurt a friendship.  
Shane bit his lip, obviously thinking about something.  
"You are so fucking cute" Danny said before he could stop himself. While it was a common phrase directed at Courtney, it somehow felt weird to say it out of drag. He had thought it a lot of times though, after all Shane _was_ cute from head to toe, and Danny's eyes started following that direction. His short blonde hair on that tiny head, his bright eyes and a smile to match, his petite body and that barely there ass... Danny didn't get any further mentally mapping Shane's body, as soft lips carefully pressed against his. He was either too stunned, too drunk, or both to react before Shane was pulling back again, his hands lifting off of Danny's shoulders.  
"I'm sorry" he stammered. "I shouldn't have... I... I thought you were checking me out". After Danny had finally convinced himself that Shane had really kissed him and it was not just wishful thinking, he smiled at him affectionately. "Shut up, Courtney".  
He brought one hand up to frame Shane's face, pulling him in again. He felt Shane shakily exhale against his cheek as Danny kissed him again, properly this time. Clammy hands reclaimed their place on bony shoulders, their lips moving together. Danny could have sworn he felt the vibrations of a moan coming from Shane, though there really was no way to be sure with the bass buzzing around them. He took it as a sign from Shane - or the universe - anyway, licking along Shane's lower lip, asking him to open his mouth. It was his time to moan when Shane's tongue immediately sought out his own, and he rubbed the pads of his fingers along Shane's hairline at the back of his neck, feeling his skin break out in goosebumps. Gosh, he really was cute. Shane's tongue tasted like beer, his lips salty with sweat, and Danny decided it was the perfect combination.

Someone bumped into them and they suddenly remembered they were in public, breaking apart and looking at each other with wide eyes. It took exactly four seconds for both of them to break out into searing laughter. Danny reached for Shane's hand, tugging gently on it. "I'm a top, y'know?" He winked, letting Shane direct the path their evening would take, although he hoped they were on the same page.  
Shane smirked. "Well, what are we still doing here?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adore and Courtney make out on the way to the hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some mild smut for now, stay tuned for chapter 3 ;)

For a few seconds after leaving the club Shane still felt the warmth of sticky air around him and alcohol in his system, then the crisp air hit him like a solid wall. He inhaled deeply as he shivered from the added cold of now cooling sweat on his skin. A few deep breaths later and he felt significantly more sober, both physically and mentally. Was he really just about to go home - well, to the hotel - with Danny? His season six libra baby sister?

There was no denying Danny was gorgeous, those big baby doe eyes and pouty lips. Being seven years older than the queen in question, he had always felt more of a sisterly bond between them, one that wasn't strictly drag related. Danny wasn't his usual type, and yet... He'd be lying if he said he didn't let his eyes linger on the selfies Danny posted on Instagram, especially those that contained little clothing. Courtney was very 'live in the moment', and so was Shane, he was just a little more aware of the consequences of his actions. He decided to see where their night would be going, after all they were both adults and about equally as drunk, they would talk about it and whatever would happen, they'd remain friends, he was sure of it. Turning towards Danny to start the conversation, he stopped dead in his tracks.

Danny looked at him with what could only be described as primal hunger. He must have been looking at Shane the whole time, waiting for him to finish thinking. His eyes were shiny and almost black in the dark night around them, fixed on Shane. His mouth hung slightly open and all in all he looked like a wild animal ready to pounce on its prey. And pounce he did.

Shane didn't have any time to properly realize what was happening between him stopping and finding himself pressed against a rough brick wall. Danny's body leant flush against his, one strong hand on his hip, the other on his shoulder, pushing him firmly against the cold surface.

Before this moment he had thought no one could resist Danny when he put his puppy eyes on, but now he realized that it was impossible to say no to him when his whole energy screamed lust and sex. He felt like Danny was staring right through him, and he had never seen someone so focused before. It was hot, and he shivered for a whole different reason when Danny started to gently blow air against his neck, lips hovering a hair's width above his skin.

His hips acted on their own accord when they thrusted against Danny, and he rather felt than heard him chuckle. Danny brought one hand up to press his thumb over Shane's lips, his face coming up, his lips resting on the backside of his own finger. "Want me to fuck you up?" he whispered, his mouth softly touching Shane's around the thumb as he spoke.

Shane tried to nod, but found himself unable to move between the wall and Danny's face. "Want me to make that cute ass beg for my cock?" Shane's eyes rolled back into his head and his hips jerked forwads again. There was no way he wasn't going to let Danny fuck him by then, all caution thrown into the wind. He was increasingly turned on and breathing hard, and he wondered how much better it would get. If Danny kept going like he was, Shane would be out of his mind drunk on lust before anything really happened.

Danny chuckled again, and it maybe should have bothered Shane how obvious his arousal was, but in that moment he couldn't care less. He tried to push against Danny's thumb with his lips, desperate to kiss him again, but Danny just pressed it harder into the soft flesh. One of Danny's feet pushed between his own, forcing him to spread his legs until Danny was satisfied with his thigh pressing between Shane's. Shane moaned softly with the delicious pressure on his crotch, knowing Danny would feel how much he wanted him already.

Danny didn't say anything, just dropped his head again to nibble on Shane's jaw. With anyone else Shane would have been worried about marks, but it didn't take long to figure out Danny wasn't trying to leave bruises. His lips moved softly over his skin, much in contrast to the rough handling before. Shane felt his skin vibrate as Danny hummed, and he once again wished for that mouth to be on his. Before he could come up with a plan to make that happen Danny licked a stripe up the length of his neck following his artery, along his jaw. And then he stared into Shane's eyes with that intensity again, making sure they kept eye contact as his tongue poked out and wetly swirled around his digit, and therefore across Shane's lips.

Shane whined, the action feeling so dirty and so so right, and he felt his face heating up with the rest of his body. Danny pushed his thumb between his lips and dragged the lower one down, licking straight across Shane's teeth. Finally getting a surge of strength, Shane growled and got his right arm out of where it had been trapped between their bodies, and pulled Danny's arm to the side, attacking his mouth, all teeth and tongue.

Danny moaned into his mouth, answering just as desperately, and Shane couldn't bring himself to care about the spit that spread over both their faces. Not only did Danny look like sex, his moans sounded like straight out of an adult film, but instead of sounding over the top they just added to the experience of making out with him, and Shane hoped they would make it to the hotel before he blew his load.

As if Danny had read his mind he pulled away, licking over Shane's open mouth once more for good measure. "Still want me to fuck you?" he asked, grinding his thigh against Shane's dick, knowing the answer before Shane spoke. "Your room or mine?" Shane asked once he found his voice, still breathing hard.

"Party" Danny said before pulling all the way off of Shane and turning around, swaying his hips as he walked as if he knew Shane was staring. He probably did.

It took a minute for Shane to regain control over his limbs and follow Danny along the street. Luckily they didn't have to walk far as the hotel was right at the corner to the next road. He briefly wondered if anyone had seen them, but then decided that most people out at 3 am where either too drunk or too busy with other things to take interest in two guys making out against a brick wall.

He caught up with Danny in the lobby, and he was thankful the reception was vacant at that moment. Not only was he sure there was drying spit all over his face as well as sweat, he was also sporting a mostly there erection, tenting his jeans.

Shane kind of was afraid the change in scenery would cool things down between them, that somehow the bright lights inside the elevator would kill the mood, but he had no reason for that as Danny kept running his filthy mouth, promising him the night of his life, if Danny kept true to his words.

Even as they walked along the hallway Danny didn't shut up, making Shane blush once more. There surely would be some people listening to them.  
"Do you know how cute your ass is?" Danny asked. "Can't wait to stick my tongue in it".  
Shane wondered whether Danny was always like this before and during sex, or if it was just him being drunk. A part of him wanted to find out, and he forced himself to remember this might be a one time thing.

He didn't have too much time to dwell on the thought, Danny stopping at a door and looking for his key card in the pockets of his pants. Holding it in front of the lock he looked back up at Shane. "You are even cuter when you blush" he remarked. "Wonder how cute you'll look with my dick down your throat". The door swung open and Shane pushed Danny inside before he blew him in the hallway, because he very much wanted Danny's dick in his mouth as soon as possible.

Danny closed the door behind them and Shane took the chance to back him up against it, reversing their position from earlier. Danny smirked but didn't complain or comment on it, so Shane took his chance to take the lead for some time.

"So you think you can just buy me drinks, call me cute, make out with me for five minutes and make me your slut?" He felt Danny's dick hard against his hip and it spurred him on to know Danny was into this just as much as he was. "Judging by the way your dick tries to escape those pants, yeah, I kinda did think you'd be my slut" Danny shot back, still smirking.

Shane knew Danny would be the more dominant person, at least for that night, but he wasn't into total submission, and judging by the way Danny's dick had twitched against him as he had pushed him against the door, Danny didn't mind sharing the power over the situation.

"Maybe I'll make you suck my cock, wouldn't you like that?" Shane pushed further, satisfied when Danny moaned in return. "Push you down on your knees right here..." he slurred. "Just stick it in your mouth and see how far you can take it" he scratched his nails down Danny's sides over his shirt. "Fuck yes" Danny moaned, sliding down the door by himself, getting comfortable on his knees. He reached up for the waistband of Shane's pants, and his breath hitched as his hands brushed over the soft skin of his abdomen. Danny looked up at him with hooded eyes, mouth pouty, waiting. "Come on, Courtney. Fuck my face". 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very filthy blowjob and a quick hand job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, part one of the important stuff (who reads for the plot anyways?) ;)

Shane seemed to be frozen, no movement except for his chest heaving. Danny thought it was cute, and to encourage him, he started biting and licking his own lips, putting on a show just for him. Surely enough it worked and Shane placed his hands over Danny's, moving them to unzip his pants.

Danny quickly pushed the fabric down firmly over Shane's ass, taking his briefs along. The front came to rest just under Shane's balls, propping up his dick, and Danny was licking his lips for real now. He pulled Shane to stand closer to him, his feet on either side of his knees, the pants around his thighs giving just enough space for movement.

From this close Danny could breathe in Shane's sent, mixed with sweat and arousal. He moaned and leaned forwards, avoiding Shane's dick and nibbling along his right hip bone. "Tell me you want it" he said firmly, needing to know he wasn't pressuring Shane. He also liked to hear his partners, consent was sexy and so was dirty talk. 

The muscles of Shane's abdomen were twitching under his lips and he smiled as Shane took a deep breath and started speaking. "Want you so much" he pressed out, and as a reward Danny licked along his v line in one stripe. Shane's hips stuttered and he kept babbling on. "Want your mouth on my cock... Been thinking about your mouth for so long." 

Danny was a bit surprised but also very much flattered by Shane's admission. The later one was heaving once again, face way past a small blush now. Danny reached around and grabbed an ass cheek in each hand, squeezing them. "Wanted to suck you too" Danny admitted, his hands coming to rest on either side of Shane's hips. "You're clean, right?" he asked, and Shane nodded, tangling his fingers in Danny's hair. 

It was a whisper but Danny heard every single word as clear as day, his senses heightened. "Don't make me wait any longer." 

Danny shook his head for a second, then turned to face Shane's neglected dick, and licked from the base to the tip, letting his tongue swirl around the tip a few times. 

"You taste so good" he praised before dipping his tongue into the slit, causing Shane to moan loudly and rock his hips against Danny's face. If there was a sexual act Danny loved the most, it was giving head. He loved it when his partners became pliant under his ministrations, loved it especially when they were as responsive as Shane, who seemed currently undecided between watching Danny and closing his eyes, his eyelids drooped so low there had to be an only very slim line of sight left. Even when his face got fucked, he never felt more powerful than with a dick in his mouth. 

Danny finally couldn't take the teasing any more himself, wrapping his lips tightly around the tip, moaning as it laid hot and velvety against his tongue. He sucked hard, once, twice, and once he was happy with the volume of Shane's moans, he sank down as far as he could. 

Shane's dick was heavy and hard on his tongue, the head nudging at the back of his throat, and all he could think of was 'more'. All his senses focused on them, all he could see, hear, smell, taste and feel was _Shane_, his own heartbeat and his own arousal simmering and close to boiling over. As he pulled back off he tightened his lips again, feeling Shane's dick pulse in response. 

"So good" Shane said, voice low and hungry, and Danny couldn't resist nibbling on his foreskin for a few seconds, earning him another string of moans and curses. He moved lower, sucking on Shane's famous right testicle, running his flat tongue all around it. 

Danny smiled wickedly as he once again pulled back. "I meant what I said, fuck me" he gently pinched an ass cheek. "Make me choke, I can take it". A primal growl left Shane's body, the air around them seemingly trembling with the vibrations. Shane's fingers held onto his hair more strongly, pushing and pulling Danny's head back against the door, shifting on his feet until he was perfectly lined up to thrust into Danny's mouth. The backwards arch in his back was kind of uncomfortable, but Danny didn't mind a little pain mixed with pleasure. 

There was one more thing Danny wanted to say though, so he steadied Shane's hips with his hands, holding him off of him. "Want you to cum on my face, in my mouth". 

He didn't have the time to notice Shane's reaction, another deep growl, as his head was pushed all the way against the hard wood and Shane stepped closer yet, leaving Danny completely at Shane's mercy as he couldn't move backwards nor forwards. He loved it. 

He looked up at Shane, silently challenging him with his eyes, letting his mouth fall open and sticking his tongue out. Shane immediately pushed into him, and it took a minute for Danny to get used to this big and hard object moving over his tongue, out of his control, but Shane didn't push him over his limits until he looked up again and nodded, his fingers scratching over Shane's thighs. 

In one swift movement Shane thrusted into him again, this time not stopping as he reached the back of Danny's throat. Danny's eyes rolled back into his head as Shane's cock pushed down his throat, blocking his airway. Even though Danny didn't have a gag reflex, it still was a weird feeling and he swallowed around Shane's dick trying to get used to it. Shane stayed still inside him, probably watched his face turn red from the lack of oxygen. 

Danny's vision blurred from equal parts arousal and tears as his lungs burned and contracted to no avail. 

Eventually Shane pulled back and all the way out, a string of thick spit connecting his dick and Danny's mouth. "Fuck" he moaned, breath coming almost as fast as Danny's who still tried to catch his breath. 

"Do that again" he said, his voice deep and rough. He probably wouldn't be able to talk at all the next day, but he didn't care. Shane entered his mouth again, the built up spit acting as a lubricant as his dick slid more easily down Danny's throat. Shane set a quick rhythm, switching between long thrusts and pushing in as far as he could, moving tiny fractions of an inch back and forth. 

Danny's mind went blank, he didn't even hear Shane anymore, all he could focus on was keeping his mouth open and breathing when Shane allowed him to. Streaks of tears ran down his face, spit and precum dripped down his chin, and he was so gone, all that kept him up in his kneeling position were Shane's hands pulling on his hair. He was vaguely aware of his own hips thrusting wildly, desperate for some friction, but not getting any. Maybe that frustration was to blame for some of his tears. 

He didn't know how much time had passed when Shane's voice registered on his head again. "Adore..." He sounded both gentle and whiny, a harsh different to his still brutal pace. "Adore look at me" he pleaded, and it took all of Danny's willpower to follow the instruction, but it was so worth it. 

As soon as their eyes met Shane began moaning higher and louder, his face and chest flushed red, his thighs trembling. His hands came around to cup Danny's face, cradling it as his hips started to loose their rhythm. Danny tried to add some suction again, even though it proved almost impossible with the way his mouth had swollen up. 

It seemed to do the trick though as Shane's eyes were pressed shut, his mouth hanging open kind of awkwardly, and then he was cuming, the first spurt landing straight on Danny's tongue. It almost brought Danny over the edge as well, drunk on the feeling that _he_ was the cause of Shane's extasy.

Shane didn't seem to be as blinded by pleasure as Danny was, at least he remembered what Danny had said and pulled out of his mouth, spilling the rest of his release all over Danny's face.

Danny moaned as the hot liquid hit his skin, and he opened his mouth to catch some of it as it ran down his face. Who knew Shane had all of this stored inside of him?

He stuck out tongue again, and Shane took the invitation to wipe off the last drops that slowly flowed out of him.

Shane took one step back, and Danny slumped all the way down onto the floor. "Fuck me, that was hot" he got out, breath still coming hard and uneven. Shane sat down next to him, letting Danny lean on him.

"Was that okay? Did I hurt you?" Shane asked carefully after coming to his senses again. Danny huffed out a laugh. "Are you kidding me? I almost came in my pants". Shane sighed in relief. Then he giggled too.

"Speaking of cum..." He ran two fingers over Danny's cheek, collecting his own cum, and held out his hand for Danny to inspect. Instead Danny took Shane's hand in his, bringing it to his lips. He darted his tongue out to lap at the sticky digits, then sucked them into his mouth, moaning obscenely.

Shane then turned Danny's face towards his, then licked over his other cheek, tasting himself. Danny let his fingers slip free and sought out Shane's mouth, humming satisfied when he immediately kissed him back, wet and filthy, just how he liked it.

Shane broke the kiss after a minute or two, kissing and kitten licking his way to Danny's left ear. "I wanna make you cum, too" he whispered, and Danny shivered at both his words and the hot air on his sensitive skin. Shane licked along the shell of his ear and Danny whined, his whole body going into overdrive now that the attention was on him.

"Can I...?" Shane asked, pointing at the button of Danny's pants. He nodded vigorously. "Yeah, fuck".

Shane popped the button and pulled down the zipper, pulling at the fabric enough to see his whole length, covered by black silky panties. He teasingly ran his index finger along the bulge, smiling as Danny wiggled and twitched from just the light touch. "Please..." Danny begged. "It won't take much. Fucked my mouth so good".

Shane didn't waste another second and pushed the silk down as well, revealing Danny's more than ready dick. He spat into his own hand, looking at Danny's face as he closed it around him, setting a steady but quick rhythm. For a moment Danny thought about how he must have looked, leaning half against the door, half against Shane, his hair a mess, his face covered in cum, all the way dressed but dick out.

Then Shane twisted his wrist as he worked the tip, and his mind went blank once more. He let his head roll back against the wood, hips thrusting in time with Shane's hand, and it didn't take long for him to feel his orgasm build up at the bottom of his spine, spreading over his body and finally climaxing as his whole body shook, cum covering Shane's hand and his own shirt.

Shane stroked his hair through it, and he didn't remember ever having this amount of both roughness and care in one session before.

The more he got down from his endorphine high, the more aware he got of the smell surrounding them. Sweat, dried cum, and booze didn't make the best perfume in his mind, and he pulled a grimace.

"Shower and then round two?" 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to write this, but I hope it's worth it.
> 
> This has some mentions of Biadore, and a whole lot of Adorney smut. Enjoy!

They both agreed Danny was more in need of a shower, the glass cabin being on the smaller side of tiny, showering together just wasn't physically possible.

Taking off his clothes proved to be difficult, he was suddenly very much aware of his blood alcohol, his head spinning as he leaned down to untie his boots. His leg got stuck while stepping out of his pants and then he actually was grateful for the size of the bathroom as it allowed him to grab the sink with one hand and the opposite wall with the other, preventing him from falling. 

Shane must have heard his almost (literal) death drop, since he knocked on the door only a few seconds later. " 'm okay" Danny slurred, legs still wobbly. Shane seemed to believe him, at least Danny could hear footsteps walking away again. 

The rest of his clean up passed without any further problems. He tried to make sense of what had just happened between him and supposed sister, but every time he came close to a solution, the thought slipped away again. In the end he decided to just not care, he would have enough time to overthink in the morning, the next week, next year, decade... Whenever. 

He dried his hair and body with one of the admittedly not very soft towels the hotel offered, dropping it onto the floor when he was done. He eyed the panties he had been wearing, and found them too be too wet with a couple of bodily fluids to put them back on. Fuck the underwear, he and Shane were probably past that point anyways. 

Shane... Danny still tasted him on his tongue, and while he didn't really mind, he was afraid Shane might have a problem with it _if_ anything more was going to happen that night. With that in mind he brushed his teeth, actually feeling a bit more sober with the fresh minty flavor on his breath. 

He stumbled out of the bathroom and through the room, not necessarily because he was drunk, he _was_ a self proclaimed messy slut after all, and that included a bit of clumsiness. 

Shane was casually sitting on the bed, phone in his hands. He wasn't staring, but he was definitely watching Danny approach the bed. 

"Like my body?" Danny did his famous Anna Nicole Smith impersonation, feeling the slightly uncomfortable tension between them fade when Shane broke out into laughter. 

"Actually, yes, I do" Shane admitted, now openly checking out Danny's naked form. 

Danny smirked, then started looking for his own phone, eventually finding it next to the door, where it must have dropped out of his pants during their earlier action. Shane followed him as the bathroom was on the right hand side of the entrance, and Danny decided to tease him some more, leaning down to pick up his phone without bending his knees, showing off his ass. 

He didn't bottom, but he knew his butt was hot, and he didn't mind getting attention for it. 

Sure enough, Shane stopped behind him, and Danny wiggled his hips a bit, daring Shane to touch him. Shane took the bait, tracing over the moon tattoo on his cheek. 

Shane cleared his throat. "Okay, here's what you are going to do" he said, sounding more stern than he probably meant it. "You are going to lay back down on the bed, keep yourself busy, and wait for me. Don't touch yourself, understood?" 

Danny shivered as a new wave of arousal rolled through his body. "Okay" he answered, leaning back up and walking over to the bed again. He laid on top of the covers, too warm from booze and the shower to slip under the blanket. 

He listened to the bathroom door closing and water running, and unlocked his phone, scrolling through social media while Shane took his time. 

He saw Bianca had tagged him in a tweet, and he chuckled as he opened the app. 

**I need my sleep, because I'm old, but @AdoreDelano has the room next door... #hooker #hopetheyplaysafe #letmesleepthough**

Biting his lower lip he typed a reply. 

**@TheBiancaDelRio jealous? #notmyfaultyouretoooldtogetitup**

he added a few emojies for good measure, then closed the app and turned the screen off. 

There was a strange feeling settling in his stomach. He wasn't embarrassed, not really. 

He loved sex and people knew that, nobody more than his drag sisters. He also didn't mind being listened to, his Instagram live streams proof enough that he had an exhibitionistic streak. 

No, that wasn't it. Maybe he kind of hoped Roy was jealous, just a little bit. Not of him bringing back trade, more of the guys who got to spend their nights with Danny. 

Ever since season 6 it had been an open secret he had a crush on Bianca out of drag (also in drag, too), but apart from no sign that Roy liked him back, there also wasn't a possibility they could ever work as a couple. The age difference, their busy schedules and months spent overseas in Roy's s case... Plus they weren't sexually compatible as far as Danny knew, both of them insisting on being tops. 

Still, he couldn't drown his feelings for the older queen, and boy had he tried before. He remembered his raging jealousy back when Roy had introduced his then boyfriend. 

He wanted Roy to feel at least a fraction of what he had felt, on the other side of the wall he was currently leaning his head against. 

The bathroom door kicked open, and Danny turned towards the noise, not remembering the water stopping to run. He heard his phone vibrate with a notification but ignored it, as Shane retreated from the bathroom, naked, dick half hard. Sex and Shane were more important than Twitter in that moment. 

"C'mere" he said, voice still hoarse, placing his phone on the bedside table. Shane settled down next to him, one hand going straight to Danny's hair to play with a strand. "Your voice sounds twice as sexy like this" he remarked. 

Danny smiled at both Shane's words and the physical affection he was getting. 

"Well, you are to blame, so..." He turned more onto his side, facing Shane with his whole body instead of just his face. 

Thinking about Roy had sobered him up quite a bit, and for the first time since they kissed in that club, Danny thought he could really _see_ Shane. The gentle expression on his face, the warmth radiating from his eyes despite their cool tone of color, the person behind Courtney Act. 

He was overcome by emotions, a mixture of connection and belonging, and suddenly he didn't know what to do anymore. What had started off as light flirting between friends now held so much meaning. 

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Shane's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. 

"You" Danny answered truthfully, "You... Me... Us". 

Shane smiled at him, untangling his fingers from thick brown hair to let it rest on Danny's cheek. 

"Stop thinking" he whispered. "Just feel." 

Danny's breath came shallow and shaky. What was he feeling? Underlying panic, affection, worry... and a desire to kiss Shane again. So he did. And the moment their lips touched all the worry and doubt faded.

He moaned softly, blindly reaching out for Shane until he managed to place his hand on his chest, feeling his fast but steady heartbeat beneath his palm. They kissed slowly, almost carefully, but there wasn't any less intensity than before.

Danny was aware of every breath Shane took, every twitch of his lips, every time his heart sped up. He still felt the need to get closer, and after shuffling his legs and hips towards Shane for some time, he eventually rolled over on top of him, one leg slotted between Shane's.

Shane hummed in approval, and Danny felt him arch against him. He deepened the kiss, licking his way into Shane's mouth, and gently thrusted against his hips. He snaked his arm out of where it was lying between their bodies to bring his hand up to Shane's hair, the other one holding his upper body up so he wasn't crushing Shane with his weight.

They were both getting hard again, and how _good_ it felt to have that kind of impact on another person with just light making out. But Danny didn't want to just make out, so he broke the kiss and began kissing down Shane's neck, delighted by the breathy moans Shane made. After a while he moved lower to work on Shane's collarbones, his hand running over every bit of skin he could reach, touching and feeling all that he hadn't been able to before.

Shane seemed to think alike, both of his hands roaming over Danny's back and shoulders, ever so lightly scratching him with his nails from time to time. Danny loved it. He had never been a quiet lover, but right then he had no control over what left his mouth and in what volume.

All his senses where heightened, everything Shane did felt a hundred times more intense.

At some point Shane pulled at Danny's hair, causing him to lift up from where he was currently sucking on a nipple. He noticed how Shane's chest was flushed red, how he was already breathing through his mouth.

"I really appreciate your lips on me" Shane said, "but I'm also very tired and would really really like to have your cock inside me sometime soon". Danny groaned in response, his dick twitching at the thought of fucking Shane. Also Shane had a point, they had left the club long after midnight, and by then it had to be closer to 4 am. Being on tour also meant sleeping in was out of question most days as they had to travel to the next city.

"Okay" he finally answered after just staring at Shane for a few seconds. "I'll hurry up, but only if you promise I'll get to take my time with you next time."

It was a bold move, to assume a next time when their actions had been catalysed by alcohol, and Danny was fully aware of it, biting his lip waiting for Shane's reaction.

Shane broke out in a huge grin. "I promise. But only if you eat my ass next time. I don't want to put your mouth through anything else tonight". He looked pretty satisfied with his answer, his expression turning extra smug when Danny moaned at the mention of his ass.

Shane chuckled. "Damn, you really like eating out boys" he observed. Now it was time for Danny to grin smugly. "Not just boys..." he replied. "I guess it's some type of oral fixation".

"Or you just really are into assholes, which probably means I'm an asshole" Shane was full on laughing at his own joke, and Danny thought he was just so damn adorable. So he did what you do with adorable things and he kissed him again.

This time he put as much 'I'm going to fuck you' as he could into the kiss, getting them both further into the mood. He reached for a makeup bag that was lying on the bedside table next to his phone. Fumbling with the zipper, he had to break the kiss, needing his eyes to coordinate the movement of his fingers. 

Finally he managed to unzip the bag halfway, losing his patience and turned it upside down, shaking until the content fell out.

"Thought you weren't planning on taking anybody home" Shane teased after recognizing the items as a small bottle of lube and a few strings of condoms.

"Wasn't. It's just a habit by now" Danny explained. To him it was a total mood killer when he had to get up and search for everything in his suitcase, so he had started to place his little bag somewhere close to the bed as soon as he entered a new room.

"Plus, even if I spend the night alone, it's always good to have this stuff nearby" he smirked as he sat back on his knees so he could use both hands to open the bottle of lube, coating his index and middle finger with the sticky fluid. 

Shane eyed his actions with hunger, anticipating those fingers inside him. He brought his legs up so the soles of his feet where planted onto the mattress, as close to his own ass as possible, giving Danny access to his hole. 

"When you jerk of, what do you think about?" Shane asked, pupils blown widely.

Danny chuckled and started spreading the lube all around Shane's asshole by running his knuckles over the area. "Taking home cute blonde guys with an Australian accent?" he offered as an answer, quickly realizing Shane liked him talking, his eyes becoming more and more hooded. 

"Having them fuck my mouth..." He traced Shane's rim with his index finger. 

"Letting them cum on my tongue, tasting them..." Shane moaned softly, and as reward Danny applied just a little bit of pressure with his finger.

"Spreading them out before me, fingering them open" he pushed his finger inside without further warning, surprised when he found less resistence than he had expected. 

Shane had closed his eyes anyways, face red, gently moaning with every breath out. Danny immediately added his middle finger, and it slipped inside just as easy as the first one. Very suspicious. Shane _had_ taken quite some time under the shower. 

"You bitch" Danny said as it finally clicked, stilling his fingers as Shane's eyes shot open, obviously confused as to why Danny was 'insulting' him. 

"You stretched yourself in the shower!" 

Shane looked even more confused. 

"You told me to not touch myself, and then you fingered yourself!" 

He was sure Shane had just wanted to speed things up a little, but it was fun to fuck with him (in the non literal way in that moment), and part of him _was_ disappointed that he didn't get to feel Shane all tight and sensitive, but then again, it meant they could speed things up. 

"So that means I could just fuck you right now?" he accentuated his question with a hard thrust of his fingers. 

"Fuck yeah" Shane groaned, "Fuck me, Adore, please fuck me." 

It took Danny by surprise how sexy it was to hear Shane beg for him, and he bit Shane's inner thigh to stifle his own moan. He wasn't completely sure that Shane was stretched enough yet, so he at least scissored his fingers a couple of times. He trusted Shane to speak up, should he hurt him. 

Slowly, he pulled out his fingers, teasing Shane by running them along his rim just shy of outside. 

Then he reached for the condoms and ripped off one package, aware of Shane's questioning eyes on him. 

"Always use one" he explained and shrugged "Do you mind?" 

Shane shook his head no. Danny had never fucked without protection, and part of him was slightly scared of it, even though he took the risk of unprotected blowjobs when he was sure his partner and him were both clean. Plus he had promised his mom, and he couldn't break a promise he had made to his precious Bonnie. 

It was definitely not a good moment to think about his mom, sliding down the condom over his dick, and to get his mind back on track, he quickly lubed himself up, using the remaining liquid on his hand to wrap his fingers around Shane, jerking him off. 

"Adore!" Shane called out, clearly not having expected any more attention on anything else than his hole. He didn't complain though, watching Danny's hand move up and down. "Your tattoos. So fucking hot" he stated, and Danny smiled as he also focused on his tattoed fingers around Shane's pale flesh. It was a nice contrast, one he often admired while masturbating. 

But they both wanted more than another jerk off session. "Turn around" Danny instructed, letting go of Shane's erection and sitting back so Shane had enough space to move. He wanted to fuck him face to face, maybe another time, it just didn't feel right at that moment.

"Hand and knees or on my stomach?" Shane asked, currently kneeling with his back towards Danny.

"What do you prefer?" Danny asked in return. He enjoyed both the frenzied fast and deep fucking doggy allowed, as well as the not quite as fast but equally powerful sex with his chest against his partners back.

"Gonna fuck you good and deep."

Shane let himself fall forwards then, getting comfortable on his stomach. "Probably wouldn't be able to hold myself up" he explained. Danny moved Shane's right leg so it was bend outwards at the hip and back at his knee, giving himself enough space between Shane's legs without overstretching his groin.

"Enough talking" he decided and spread Shane's ass apart with his hands, moving his hips so his dick moved over Shane's hole a couple of times. Anticipation grew within him, and he could feel it in Shane too, in the way he pushed his ass towards Danny, his hole clenching around nothing.

He finally took mercy on them both, his left hand leaving its place on Shane's ass to steady his own dick as he pushed against Shane's entrance.

For a moment he was worried Shane wasn't ready yet, feeling so so tight, and he really had to push to get past the ring of muscles, but then he noticed Shane relaxing for a moment, and then immediately clenching his hole again, moaning the whole time. He was still moving his ass up and against Danny, clearly wanting more, so Danny didn't stop and steadily pushed in until he bottomed out.

Shane finally unclenched and Danny was able to just feel and enjoy without worrying. Shane was hot around him, and that in addition to knowing it was _Shane_ he was inside of, was almost too much to take. His whole body was trembling as he slowly pulled out a few inches.

"You okay?" he asked, staying still. Shane nodded. "Feels so good." he added, and Danny took that as his sign to move, thrusting all the way back in in one swift movement. They both moaned and Danny repeated his actions a couple of times before staying deeply buried inside Shane, lowering himself from his hands to his elbows.

That way his lower abdomen layed on Shane's ass, his stomach on his lower back, but he wasn't crushing him with his chest.

Shane was impatient underneath him, trying to move on Danny's dick but not succeeding as Danny's weight held his hips firmly in place.

"Want me to fuck you for real?" Danny asked, his own voice sounding fucked out by now. Shane nodded again, seemingly past the point of words already. Danny started thrusting again, the new angle restricting how far he could pull out, but oh the friction was delicious.

Shane's mouth had fallen open, his eyes closed, and if Danny hadn't known any better he would have thought he hurt him again.

"You like that? You like my dick in your ass?" Danny asked without expecting an answer.

He gradually sped up his thrusts, Shane's skin reddening more and more not just on his face but down his neck and back as well.

"Like me filling you up?" he found a rhythm that worked for him, enough to get himself close to the edge without pushing over it. He wanted Shane to cum first, and judging by how lost in pleasure he looked, it wouldn't take much longer.

Danny let his head drop down so his forehead was leaning against Shane's back, but it wasn't very comfortable with their combined sweat making the contact too slippery.

He growled, he was really starting to feel the strain on his neck, but he didn't want to switch positions as it was otherwise working for both of them.

He lifted his head up again and tried to take in everything Shane did, how his fingers grasped the sheets, how he licked at his sweat when a drop rolled down near his mouth, to distract himself from the discomfort.

The distraction worked, but observing Shane in his current state made his balls tighten. Knowing that _he_ was the cause of Shane's extasy...

His hands and feet started to tingle, a sure sign that a strong orgasm was building up.

"Baby I'm so close" he whispered (at least he thought he whispered. He might have screamed, he wasn't sure), his hips speeding up even more. Shane pressed up against him, until he took the hint and pushed up onto his hands again, giving Shane the space to lift his hips up. "'m too" he slurred.

Shane had raised his hips barely high enough for Danny to reach beneath them, but he somehow managed and found both Shane and the mattress sticky with precum. He encircled Shane's dick with his hand, the other one straining under his weight but he didn't really care.

He didn't have enough room to jerk Shane off, not that Danny still had the mental ability to synchronize his hand with his hips anyways, but it was enough for Shane's dick to push into his fist with every thrust.

Just as Danny thought he'd lose control, Shane went stiff underneath him, shooting hot and wet over Danny's hand.

As much as Danny wanted to work Shane through his orgasm, his own started to take over his body, and he whined as the tingling warmth focused on his groin, every move in or out of Shane feeling so good it almost hurt, and it kept building and building and he was close to tears from how tense everything was until suddenly... 

His orgasm rolled through his body, from his groin outwards, and he couldn't hold himself up anymore, crashing down onto Shane. Everything went black around him, and he was vaguely aware of his hips stuttering, little after waves rocking through him with every move. 

When he eventually came down again, he realized Shane was still shaking and moaning with every lazy thrust. "Shit, am I hurting you? You must be hella sensitive" he asked, eyes wide in panic. Shane shook his head yet again, urging Danny on to continue riding out the last bit of pleasure. "Just...ah...just sweet reminders" he assured Danny. 

A couple of thrusts later Danny started to feel over sensitive as well, so he carefully pulled out of Shane, immediately removing the condom and discarding of it in the room's trash can, which stood right next to the night stand. 

He collapsed next to Shane, who had turned onto his side in the meantime. "Fuck" they both said simultaneously, followed by them laughing at the coincidence. 

"Shouldn't we clean up?" Shane asked, but Danny yawned and shook his head. "Too tired." 

"Okay but how about drinking some water?" 

"Don't wanna move" Danny murmured into his pillow. 

He had almost fallen asleep when Shane spoke again. "Shouldn't we at least turn off the lights?" 

Danny groaned and blindly slapped the wall until his hand hit the light switch, cloaking them in darkness. "Now stop bitching and come cuddle." 

They would be okay. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's bring Bianca into this.
> 
> Angst, angst, and more angst.
> 
> Plus Michelle :D

Danny was woken up by his phone ringing on the bedside table. Disoriented, he reached for it, not recognizing the person stretching next to him. The caller ID revealed it was Michelle.

Anyone else would have been put on silent, but he knew he wouldn't get away with not answering her.

" 'chelle?" he yawned into the speaker.

"Adore Delano Daniel Noriega-"

He groaned inwardly, Michelle had to be pissed to address him with both his names plus last names.

"- You better show up at breakfast within 10 minutes or I will come up to your room and get you down myself. I am not, I repeat NOT, going to deal with you hungry on the bus all day, again."

He knew she was right, but he at least wanted to figure out what had been going on in his bed _and_ get dressed before heading down.

"Can I have fifteen minutes?" he tried to negotiate.

"Twelve" Michelle reigned in "and not a second longer."

Danny mumbled an 'okay' and was already taking the phone away from his ear, ready to hang up when Michelle spoke again.

"You don't, by any chance, know where Courtney is?"

"How the fuck would I know?" he immediately shot back. "I was out all night, dancing with-"

Fuck. Courtney.

He barely registered Michelle hanging up, phone still at his ear, as he tried to make sense of the memories his hung over brain supplied him with.

_Shane and him dancing, kissing in the alley, Shane's dick down his throat, fucking Shane on the bed_

At least they seemed to be okay, or Shane wouldn't have stayed the night.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Shane's phone ringing, and finally gathered the courage to face him, finding him already watching him, probably waiting for him to decide on how to feel.

Danny knew it was Michelle on the other end of the line, waiting for Shane to pick up, and whatever they would do about last night, it would have to wait until after breakfast.

"I'll go take a shower" he said, both to escape the situation and to actually clean up, remembering the had skipped a shower before falling asleep.

xxx

Shane watched Danny walk towards the bathroom, admiring his backside and especially the butterfly tattoo just below his neck. For some reason he always forgot about that tattoo. 

After the bathroom door clicked closed, he picked up his phone. 

"Good morning Michelle, I'm sorry, I overslept" he tried to explain, but she saw right through him. 

"Look, I don't care what you boys do at night, I don't even care or want to know with whom you do it."

He heard her heels clacking as she walked and it got quieter around her. She whispered from there on. 

"But Courtney, if you are at Adore's room right now..." 

He tried to come up with a different story but Michelle interrupted him. 

"I don't wanna hear anything about it. I just need you to know two things. Are you listening?" 

Shane nodded before remembering that Michelle couldn't see him. "Yeah" he eventually said. What would he need to know? 

"A, there is a video of you guys kissing at that club all over Instagram, and B, Bianca is pissed. I don't know if you have already seen the tweets, but she definitely heard what was going on in Adore's room and she is not amused."

Shane groaned. He didn't really care about the video, both he and Danny were known to kiss people on camera, had even kissed for Danny's music video. But Roy... 

"You better stay a few minutes longer than Adore. Everyone is suspicious anyways" she said softly. He knew her intentions were always good, she just tried to look out for them.

"Thank you, Michelle. Really." He replied. "I'll be there in twenty." 

He hung up and buried his face in his hands. Had he just royally fucked up the most important friendship he had ever had? Besides Vanity, but that was different somehow. Vanity was his sister, his twin, his rock. But Roy and Danny were his family. His top three sisters. 

He had never had that type of connection with two people before. It has always been the three of them. He didn't like one or the other more, always preferred spending time with both of them instead of one on one. 

Of course he was envious of the special bond Danny and Roy seemed to have. Ever since the extra cincher incident he had suspected the two of them to be an item, in one way or another. 

But he had always fit right between them. Apart from the coincidental 7 year age difference between him and either of his friends, they never made him feel like the third wheel. 

If there was a secret relationship between Danny and Roy, he had always imagined he would fit in just as well. Shane could fall in love with anyone if he wanted to, and to be honest it wouldn't take much to fall in love with his best friends. 

But now he had slept with Danny, Roy was upset about it, and to top that mess, the whole world knew about it. For once he didn't know how to get out of trouble. Danny might be able to get away with it, he could get away with murder after all, but Shane didn't possess his charm, his puppy dog eyes, his likability. 

Then he realized he would have to stop by his own room before heading down. He couldn't show up in last night's clothes, but wearing something out of Danny's wardrobe was even less of an option. 

But he didn't want to just leave Danny, not after his reaction to find him in his bed, so he gathered his clothes and got dressed, waiting for Danny to emerge from his shower. 

He didn't have to wait for long, the water stopped running just as he sat back down on the bed. 

Danny walked out of the bathroom slowly, white towel wrapped around him, fastened at the top of his chest. His hair was dripping wet, his eyes glued to the floor. Shane couldn't help but stare. Danny looked gorgeous, androgynous and sexy, and he knew, he couldn't go back to before. He wanted Danny like this again. 

Eventually Danny turned and froze in shock upon seeing Shane. 

"I was afraid you left" he whispered, and he looked so unsure of himself, so scared, it pulled at Shane's heart. 

"Adore" he said gently, walking up to him, "I won't leave you." 

A small smile played at the corners of Danny's mouth, and Shane couldn't help but smile in return. 

Danny smelled like shampoo, and he was painfully aware he still smelled of the club and sex, but Danny didn't seem to mind, as he took one step closer to Shane and rested his forehead against his. He stayed like that, leaving it up to Shane to make a decision. 

This was it. The defining moment. His actions would determine what direction their relationship took. 

For a moment Roy crossed his mind, then Michelle, their fans... But all of that lost importance when Danny started to quiver, obviously thinking Shane was going to let him down, and all Shane wanted to do was tell him everything would be alright and make him smile again. 

So he closed the distance and kissed Danny, soft and sweet, and he felt him exhale shakily in relief. He almost lost himself in the kiss, pulled away just in time. 

He traced Danny's cheekbones, his nose, his lips with his fingers. "I have to go. We'll figure this out." He promised, giving Danny one more peck before leaving him standing in the middle of the room. 

xxx

Danny had never seen Roy that angry before. Especially not directed at him, and he felt like crying. Roy just stared at him, his arms crossed in front of his chest, as Danny walked between the tables and chairs. 

He decided to sit across from Roy anyways, trying to act as normal as possible. 

Roy's stare didn't soften a bit when Danny sat down, and Danny couldn't read him at all, which scared him even more. 

He felt like a child that waited for its punishment for misbehaving, and he kept his face lowered, not being able to endure Roy's silent treatment. 

After what felt like an eternity, the was a plate placed in front of him, and he looked up to find Shane sitting down next to him. Shane then started splitting up the food he had on his plate, giving half of everything to Danny. 

"Is this the equivalent of morning after pancakes?" Roy's voice was cold as ice as he finally spoke. 

Danny should have known Roy knew it had been Shane in his room, especially after their Twitter conversation, but had childishly hoped he didn't. 

Shane was silently eating his breakfast, but Danny couldn't even think about food at that moment. 

"What the hell, Bianca?!" he finally spoke up. "Why are you so mad about this?" 

Roy huffed and Danny had to surpress the urge to get really angry at him. 

"Let me say this in the words of my dear friend Jiggly" the sarcasm in Roy's tone was unmistakable. "One big festering petri dish, plus another big festering petri dish... You know the rest." 

Danny looked at him in shock and bewilderment. Where was his friend, his willow, his yanx? Most of all he just didn't understand why Roy was so mad, why he was so mean. There was no compassion in Roy's face, something that had always always always been there when looking at Danny. 

He felt the tears coming, running down his face and dripping onto the table, and Roy's face didn't change. He felt like he had truly fucked up big time, like he was losing Roy, and it felt like his insides were turning into ice. 

"You have no right to judge me for who I sleep with" Danny choked out, desperate to at least defend himself in what felt like a break up. "You have no right to be this mean to me."

He saw how tense all of Roy was, and he didn't get it. Not at all. 

"How would you feel?" Roy replied. "How would you feel if you heard me come back to my room with Courtney?" 

"I'm sitting right here, you don't have to talk about me like I'm not here" Shane chimed in. 

"Oh Courtney, I can't wait to put my tongue in your ass, Courtney" Roy impersonated him. "Gonna fuck you real good Courtney, fucked my face so good Courtney." 

Danny still didn't understand. He felt more and more attacked with every word that left Roy's mouth, and briefly wondered if this was what Laganja had felt like during that famous untucked episode. 

Finally he couldn't take it anymore, being ridiculed and crying in such a public place. He got up, looking Roy straight in the eyes. "Fuck you, Bianca" he spat, then walked out of the room, bumping into several chairs on the way. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just because I love angst so much, here is another chapter full of it.
> 
> Talk between Courtney/Bianca and Adore/Bianca. 
> 
> Also we get to look through Bianca's eyes in this one.

Shane placed his knife next to his plate, looking down while licking over his teeth, letting the moment linger in the air. Roy better be thinking about what he had just done. 

He then took a napkin and started packing everything that wasn't going to mush into it, in case Danny wanted to eat later on. He felt Roy's eyes on him, but didn't acknowledge him until he was done.

All he wanted to do was go and comfort Danny, but he knew he would regret not talking to Roy, trusting in Michelle or one of the other queens to look after him until he was finished. 

Eventually he folded his hands and looked up at Roy.

"Are you happy now?" It didn't hold any anger, but he hoped the lack of emotion translated as not being impressed.

It seemed to work, Roy's head dropped forwards and his shoulders relaxed a bit. "No, I'm not happy" he stated. 

It wasn't Shane's intention to fight, after all they were friends, and he cared for Roy immensely. An outburst like the one he had just witnessed had to stem from a deep place within and spoke of emotional pain. 

"Maybe we should talk somewhere more private" Shane suggested, and Roy nodded, even though Shane was sure he just didn't want to cause another scene at the hotel restaurant. It would be close to impossible to get anything substantial out of him, but he was willing to try. For all their sakes. 

People were looking at them as they left, and Shane wished they would mind their own business, other queens and strangers alike. 

Shane chose his room as neutral grounds, not wanting to bring them both near the scene of the crime, so to speak. Roy wordlessly followed him. It was a strange situation, walking through empty halls, silence accompanying them.

He was trying to stay calm, but it was hard after seeing Danny so distraught by what Roy had said. They arrived at his room and to let a little bit of the negative energy out of his system, he slammed the door shut after them.

He let Roy pace through the room for some time, watching him like one would watch a wild animal, trying to make out the perfect moment to approach. Eventually Roy stopped in front of the window, staring into nothingness.

"Has this been going on for some time?" he finally asked, a lot calmer than before. Shane took the risk and walked up to him, tugging on his arm gently to get them both to sit down on the bed.

"Is that what you are so angry about?" he asked. "The thought of Adore and me fucking behind your back?"

Roy didn't move but at least answered. "How would you feel if it had been Adore and me last night?" He sounded tired, both physically and emotionally. 

Shane shook his head. "I kind of thought you and Adore were a thing the whole time." he admitted. Roy turned to him and actually looked shocked.

"Would have made sense with your outburst as well." he added, and now it was Roy who was shaking his head.

"Tell me what happened, and how, and why, so I don't make up any more bullshit" Roy pleaded, and Shane had never seen him this vulnerable before. He wanted to warn him, that maybe he wouldn't want to hear what he had to say, but decided Roy probably knew that already.

"Where do you want me start?" he asked instead.

The reply came instantly. "Season 6".

'Oh boy' Shane thought. They would be sitting there for some time.

"Okay, uhm, so, you know the three of us weren't very close until after filming" he started. "Well you and Adore were, but not me. The cincher, you helping her sew, you never reading her... I thought for sure there was at least _something_ there."

He reached for Roy's hand, needing the physical connection. Roy didn't pull away.

"And then we started hanging out, like the three of us, and I thought maybe I was wrong with my assumption. But then came the finale with your matching dresses and the double win. And that question about Adore having a crush on you. And even after that... You've always looked out for her, guided her. And she looks at you with so much affection, and you do the same. She's your weak spot, whether you are dating or not."

Roy nodded. Shane couldn't read his face, couldn't tell if he was agreeing, but at least he listened. 

"Which I now know you aren't. Anyways, yesterday wasn't the first time Adore and I kissed. You know that. There was the music video... But that never meant anything."

No comment from Roy. 

"So yesterday she didn't want to take a stranger home, and I wasn't finding someone suitable either, so we danced together. We were just having fun. And then we kissed and it was all fun and games."

He paused to swallow but Roy immediately urged him to go on.

"Okay so, Adore is very attractive. You can't blame me for thinking that."

Roy actually chuckled a bit at that, and Shane sighed in relief, they were on the right track.

"And then she looked at me with that...that _stare_, you know." He drifted off, remembering them against that wall, but Roy's thumb rubbing over his brought him back into the present.

"It was all lust in the beginning. I didn't think. She was starting to over think, and I told her to just feel, so if you want to blame someone, pick me."

Roy looked at him, eyes even more exhausted than angry by now.

"We haven't talked about what this means for us. But we did kiss again this morning." he said truthfully.

Roy seemed deep in thought for a moment. Then he spoke.

"Do you love him?"

It was weird to hear him talk about Danny with male pronouns. They had always referred to each other with their drag names, meaning this was obviously very very serious to Roy.

He didn't have an answer for that. Of course he loved Danny, didn't everyone? Was he in love with Danny? Not yet, but he could be. So that's what he told Roy.

Roy nodded again, then suddenly pulled his hand away from Shane's. Shane hadn't expected that action to hurt as much as it did. Which reminded him. "You should really go talk to Adore. You seriously hurt her."

xxx

Roy was nervous as they walked through the hotel in search of Danny. He felt horrible about hurting him, and he was sure he would spend a lot of sleepless nights knowing he had made him cry. 

He had seen red, and poor Danny had gotten into the crossfire, even though he now understood there had been no one attacking him. 

He just hoped he could fix it. Shane and Danny were the most important people in his life, but Danny held a special place in his heart. Shane had been right, Danny was his weak spot. 

They finally found Danny, who was sitting on the floor outside, leaning against Michelle, a pile of cigarette stumps next to him. He was currently smoking another cigarette, and it spoke volumes that Michelle didn't stop him. 

Shane walked around them, squatting down in front of them. He briefly talked to Danny, then kissed the top of his head and walked off with Danny's room key in hand. 

" 'Dore?" Roy said carefully, heart pounding in his chest. Instead of Danny turning to him, he flinched, and Roy's heart dropped into his pants. How could he ever fix this? 

Michelle looked up at him and slowly untangled from Danny, who desperately tried to cling to her. He was struck by the realization that for the first time, Danny had needed protection from him. Him, who had always defended Danny no matter what. 

Michelle told him to better figure stuff out, and she went off to make sure everyone was packing their stuff and checking out. 

Danny was hugging his own legs to his chest, his hands shakingly lighting another cigarette. 

"I didn't realize your friendship came with terms and conditions." he said, his voice still thick with tears. 

"I'm sorry" Roy said gently, sitting down next to Danny but leaving some space between them. "I know an apology won't fix this, but please let me explain." He didn't know what he would do if Danny declined. 

Danny didn't react at all, and he took that as confirmation he was willing to hear him out. 

"I... You know I'm not good at talking about my feelings." 

Still no reaction. 

"Adore, you mean the world to me... " 

Danny sobbed, and it took all of his self control to not wrap him up in his arms. 

"I always thought if anything ever happened between any of us, it would be..." _You and me._ Better get it out before he lost the balls to do so. "I didn't expect it to be you and Courtney." Apparently he did loose his balls. 

Apart from Danny's intensified crying, there was still no sign he was even listening. 

"I was surprised when I realized it was her with you last night. The walls were paper thin and I heard everything and it was weird, but I also didn't want to interrupt you. That's why I sent that tweet, to let you know I was listening in without actively disturbing and..." 

Danny's head shot up, and he started shouting at Roy. "For fucks sake, this is so _you_. If you want me to understand what you mean with stuff, fucking say what you mean. You talk in riddles and blame _me_ when I don't get you." 

His outburst surprised Roy, who was speechless for a few seconds. Danny was right, he had to admit that. But that insight didn't make it any easier to speak about what he was feeling. 

"I completely snapped, and I shouldn't have done that. I saw red and didn't think about how hurtful what I said was." 

Danny shook his head. "I really can't do this right now."

But Roy wasn't willing to give up. Danny was the most important person in his life, he felt that more than ever now that he was so close to losing him. 

"Please. Please look at me" he pleaded, and after a few seconds of contemplating, Danny turned to look at him. He felt a bit lighter now that he knew Danny was willing to listen at least. 

"I can live with you and Courtney being _together_" it felt weird to say it, not just but mostly because he knew they hadn't established any labels yet. 

"But I can't live without you as my friend."

Danny just kept on looking at him, static. A clear indication of how hurt he actually was. 

"Are you jealous?" he asked after some time of uncomfortable silence. 

Roy didn't have an answer. To say no would be lying, to say yes felt impossible. His silence probably told Danny everything he wanted to know. 

"You know what, you don't have to answer that. If you are, know that you had plenty of chances over the years. Either way, keep your nose out of things that aren't your business." Danny spoke, aggravated, while standing up on wobbly legs. "Give me some time, I'll come around. You better do the same." 

And with that he was gone, leaving Roy to sit there, dumbfounded, next to a pile of cigarette stumps, wondering if they would ever be able to save their friendship. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bus ride to the next city and more Adorney smut for all our nerves.

The bus they had gotten for this tour was a simple travel bus, full sized with comfy seats that could be pushed back into a lying position. Since they rarely traveled over night, bunks weren't necessary, and the size of the bus gave enough room to have everyone sitting alone in a single row if they wanted.

Shane had packed and brought down Danny's luggage, and by the time all suitcases were loaded into the bus, Danny emerged from around a corner. Even though it seemed like he had cried some more since Shane had last seen him, he looked more pulled together again.

They both smiled at each other softly as Danny walked up to him. "Sit next to me?" he asked, biting his lower lip, and if Shane had any previous intentions to sit apart, they were gone now.

Not unlike school trips they all remembered well, people in the back of the bus usually wanted to conversate or play games, while the front rows were used to sleep or just chill out.

Shane chose a row close to the middle of the bus, hoping the others would leave them alone there, while they would still be able to talk to each other.

Miraculously nobody would disturb them on the day long ride, Roy out of respect for Danny's wish to be given some space, the others most likely out of fear that Bianca would turn against them.

"Window?" Shane asked after he had picked their seats, and Danny nodded, climbing in first. Shane joined a minute later, after placing their backpacks in the overhead space.

They both agreed on bringing their seats into the sleeping position, and Danny even pulled the curtains closed, so they had their own little hide away sort of.

He didn't know what Danny and Roy had talked about, what Danny was thinking at all, about them, about where they would go with it. But when Danny layed down onto his side, facing him, and reached out, Shane didn't hesitate to take him in his arms and hug him close.

They stayed like that for the first hour, then Michelle handed out blankets for those who wanted to sleep, and they were pulled out of their little bubble for a moment.

Shane covered them both with the soft fabric, relaxing back down facing Danny but keeping a few inches between them. "Wanna talk?" he asked, and Danny nodded hesitantly.

"What did you and Bianca talk about?" Shane asked, one hand coming out of the blanket to gently play with Danny's hair.

Danny seemed deep in his thoughts for some time, and Shane let him, waiting for when he was ready.

"She apologized, kind of" Danny eventually said. "Said how much I meant to her, that she saw red. I think she is jealous, though she didn't admit it."

Shane nodded along, an uneasy feeling spreading in his chest. If Danny had to choose between him and Roy, he was sure he'd pick the latter.

"Are you in love with her?" Shane whispered, both so no one else could hear it and because he didn't dare speak it out loud. Danny looked at him with a sad smile on his lips.

"Isn't it obvious?" he answered just as hushed, and Shane's stomach dropped. His hand stilled in Danny's hair, his eyes dropping away from Danny's.

"What did you tell her?" his voice was shaky, his lips trembling with the effort to calm down.

Danny brought a hand up in return, cupping Shane's face. "Told her to give me some space, so I can get over what happened this morning."

Shane nodded, confused as to why Danny was touching him in that way when he was about to break his heart.

"Told her to get over whatever she is feeling. That she had her chances with me."

Shane's eyes shot back up at Danny's. He hadn't expected to hear that, especially since Danny had just admitted to being in love with Bianca. His breath came quicker and quicker, and Danny started to look worried.

"Talk to me, baby" Danny said gently, his thumb rubbing small circles into his cheek, calming him down a bit.

"I just thought... I thought if you ever had a chance with her..." He started rambling, but Danny stopped him by bringing his other hand up, shutting his mouth with two fingers.

"Listen. I would have never chosen her over you. Or you over her for that matter. But if she thinks she can make me choose... I don't need that kind of bullshit in my life. If she equals love with ownership I'm not the one for her. My love is given freely or not at all."

Shane thought those were wise words, and he could relate to what Danny had said. "I'm proud of you. That must've been difficult." Shane said once Danny released his lips again. Danny nodded slowly, swallowing hard. He was obviously still very emotional.

"Did she talk to you after I left at breakfast?" he asked after another minute of silence. 

Shane nodded. "Wanted to know if I loved you." 

Danny tilted his head a bit, looking even more like a confused puppy than usual. "Do you?" 

Shane continued playing with Danny's hair. "I'm willing to give it a try, if that's enough for you." he answered truthfully. 

And then Danny's whole face lit up, his eyes sparkling in all kinds of green, especially since they were still kind of glassy from crying. 

Shane felt himself being pulled towards Danny, and he followed the lead, closing his eyes in anticipation. 

Even though he had seen in coming, it still took him by surprise when Danny's lips brushed over his, soft and warm. 

He kissed Danny back with as much care. The motor of the bus was humming, and mixing in with it were the muffled voices of their fellow queens, creating a warm and comfortable atmosphere around them. 

They switched between small pecks and almost French kissing, keeping the kiss dry and innocent, like most first kisses teenagers shared. 

Shane loved how responsive Danny was to even this, how easy it was to learn what he liked the most. 

For example that he liked kissing with their noses almost touching, even though or maybe exactly because they were breathing in the same air. Whenever Shane would try to tilt his head more to the side, Danny kept him in place with his hand still cradling his face, or followed the movement with his own head. 

Gently nibbling on his lower lip evoked a whimper, sucking on it the tiniest bit earned him a low moan. When he broke the kiss and Shane pecked his lips again he would smile, just like when he had to chase Shane's lips and finally managed to connect them again. 

Apparently Danny put just as much effort into learning what Shane responded most to, repeating actions that made Shane arch his body towards him or breathe harder. 

Shane had never experienced a kiss like this one in his adult life. They stayed like that until noon, the kiss remaining chaste, hands over the blanket. But it never got boring, instead they got into a balance of giving and receiving, and therefore enjoyed it in equal amounts. 

It was only when they pulled into a gas station, slowed down, and finally made it to a halt, that they broke apart, smiling at each other and their swollen lips. 

They all climbed off the bus, most of them to use the restrooms, buy snacks at the station, or just to smoke a cigarette. Since they were well in their time schedule, it was decided that they spend lunch break right there, sitting on the ground and catching some fresh air and sun light before they got locked up on the bus again. 

Shane knew all eyes were on him and Danny, but he wasn't going to say anything about it. The whole ordeal had gotten way more attention than it actually deserved already, and he wasn't going to stirr the pot. 

He knew they were all wondering what was going on anyway, if only because Roy sat several meters away from everyone else, completely silent. Usually he and Danny were inseparable, and it was evident something was still going on between them. 

Nobody dared to approach either of them though, and after getting some of the left over breakfast into Danny's stomach, they settled back into their seats, ready for another few hours of driving. 

Once they were on the road again, Danny turned towards Shane after a quick Instagram check, biting his own lower lip, mischief in his eyes. 

"What?" Shane asked, chuckling softly. He hoped whatever Danny was thinking about, it better contained more kisses. 

And that seemed exactly what Danny had been planning, wordlessly closing the distance between them. This time wasn't that chaste anymore. 

Almost immediately Shane felt Danny's tongue against his lips. It probably was a bad idea to really make out with all their sisters around, but Shane couldn't stop himself. Or bring himself to care. 

He opened his mouth and instantly Danny's tongue stroked along his, and the moan that accompanied it traveled straight to his groin. 

He tried to reciprocate, but it was quickly clear that Danny wanted to claim Shane's mouth, not allowing any tries to dominate the kiss. 

Not minding Danny doing the work, Shane relaxed and just moved his mouth along with Danny's, giving him full access to explore. What he couldn't do with his lips, he surely could do with his hands, and one quickly found its way into Danny's hair, fingertips rubbing over his scalp. 

In response Danny scooted over closer to Shane, his own fingers tracing along the tendons of Shane's neck, causing him to shiver in pleasure. He was vividly reminded of the night before, but making out sober was a completely different experience. 

Then Danny licked along the back of his front teeth, and Shane couldn't suppress the growl that left his throat. Danny happily swallowed it, his hand traveling lower and under the blanket, teasing Shane's nipples through his shirt. 

"Fuck" Shane cursed under his breath as the arched so much into Danny's touch that their lips broke apart. How long was it until they reached the night's hotel? It was only past noon, and Shane wasn't sure he would make it the rest of the way. 

Danny had the nerve to smirk, pinching Shane's left nipple just to watch him squirm. 

"Be careful, Adore" he warned half-heartedly. 

His threat was met by pouty lips and another pinch, and he held tightly onto Danny's upper arms, trying to ground himself.

"Feel this?" he panted, twisting his hips so his crotch was pressed against Danny's thigh, his half hard dick barely concealed by the jogging pants he was wearing. 

Danny just bit his lip again, feigning innocence. 

"It's another couple of hours till we have a proper room to ourselves. I don't want to spend that time in agony" Shane explained, but Danny was having none of it. 

"You could let me take care of that _problem_ right now" he suggested with big eyes, his hand brushing over Shane's tummy until he was pushing the palm of his hand right onto the crotch of his pants. 

Shane involuntarily thrusted against the pressure, and Danny licked his lips in delight. But Shane was very much aware of their surroundings. 

"Adore... What if someone sees or hears?" he asked sheepishly. 

He wanted nothing more than to feel Danny's hands or mouth on him again, but the risk of being caught wasn't one he was willing to take. 

"You better be quiet and stay still then" Danny answered and rubbed his palm in circles over Shane's growing erection. 

"No" Shane said firmly before he even knew he had made that decision. 

Without hesitation Danny took his hand off of Shane. 

"Shit, sorry. I thought you were into it. I didn't mean to pressure you into-" 

"Shhhh" Shane interrupted him. 

"I _am_ into it. Just not... Not right here... Especially with Bianca back there" he explained, his fingers releasing their grip on Danny's arms. 

Danny looked almost disappointed at first, then thoughtful, and finally like he agreed with Shane. He turned all the way onto his back, body no longer in any kind of contact with Shane's. 

"Hey" Shane giggled. "I didn't say we have to stop completely." He immediately missed kissing him, missed feeling the warmth of his body. Danny looked at him, confused. 

Shane reached out for Danny's hand, then brought it back to his chest. 

"Make out but hands above the belt?" 

"Deal! " Danny exclaimed. 

xxx

They arrived at the hotel just before they would serve dinner, and thankfully for Shane, Danny had gotten tired at some point and had decided to take a nap until they got there, giving Shane time to will away his erection. 

They checked in and as usual, they had booked door to door rooms for Danny and Roy, but this time Danny brought his luggage straight to Shane's room, which conveniently was on an entirely different floor. 

Dinner was probably the last thing on their minds after finally having a room to themselves, but one call by Michelle a day was more than enough, and Danny was actually scared she might insist on them sleeping in their respective rooms. 

When they walked into the buffet area, most of the other queens were already eating, including Roy who sat by himself in the far corner of the room. 

Danny threw Shane a look, and Shane identified it as feeling bad. 

"Wanna ask if we can join her?" he suggested, and Danny nodded slowly. 

They picked up plates and filled them, Danny with lots of cheesy foods, Shane with grilled vegetables and salads. 

Roy looked surprised but not annoyed when they approached him. 

"Are these seats taken?" Danny asked carefully, and Roy started smiling when he realized they weren't joking. 

"Actually, lots of people wanted to sit next to me, but I wanted to be alone." He said, expression unreadable. 

"Oh, sorry" Danny said defeated, already turning to leave when Roy started laughing. "Just kidding, bitch." 

Relieved, Danny took the seat next to Roy, bumping shoulders with him jokingly. Shane was extremely happy to see that interaction, especially after realizing that he couldn't choose between either of his friends while talking to Danny that morning. 

For some time they ate in silence, and Shane loved seeing Danny so happy to be sitting with Roy again.

"Today sucked, you know, not being able to talk to you guys" Roy said what they were all thinking. 

Danny turned towards him, practically beaming. "Does that mean you are ready to move on? Because I am, I missed you, my willow."

From there on they talked about whatever came to mind, and when they finally parted for the night, Roy shot them a knowing look but hugged them both, wishing them fun. Shane wasn't sure how sincere his words were, but he decided it wasn't really his problem. 

He let Danny and himself into the room, falling onto the bed before even taking his shoes off. 

"So..." Danny started talking, "last night you told me what to do, tonight is my turn." He looked pretty pleased with himself when Shane nodded his agreement. 

"I'll go pee, and when I come back, I want you in your underwear, lube and condoms lying ready, okay?" 

Shane saw him lick his lips, and if that wasn't enough motivation to hurry once Danny disappeared into the bathroom...

He quickly got rid of his t shirt and sweat pants, folding the articles of clothing and placing them on his suitcase. He took off his socks, stacking them on top. 

He still heard Danny peeing, so he slowed down a bit, walked over to the bed, pushed the covers to the side, and reached for Danny's bag that was, unsurprisingly, propped up on the bedside table. 

After taking out the bottle of lube and two condoms (there was always the risk of accidentally ripping the latex), he layed down, facing the bathroom door. 

He wondered if this time would be different, now that they weren't under the influence, and after deciding to give a relationship a try. 

Despite the nap Danny had taken on the bus, he had to be exhausted after the fight with Roy and the following emotions. Would he be just as intense as he was the night before, or would he be more layed back? 

He wouldn't have to wait long to find out, as Danny emerged a moment later. Shane had to admit he _was_ nervous. Apart from the occasional morning after fuck, he couldn't even remember when he had last had sex sober. 

Danny didn't let him a lot of time to think though, approaching him and discarding his clothes on the way, letting them drop to the floor in typical Adore manner. 

He left on his underwear as well, a simple pair of briefs, and flopped onto the bed as well, in a way replicating the position they had been in on the bus. "So, where were we?" Danny asked with a smirk and brought a hand to Shane's chest. 

Shane was sensitive to the simple touch already, after all he had been turned on for the most part of the day. He turned onto his side as well, his own hand running up and down Danny's ribs. 

They both moved in for a kiss, and Shane felt Danny smile into it. It started sweet and not unlike their first make out session of the day. Shane wasn't in the mood for another hour long closed mouth kiss, so he decided to try and dominate the situation, pushing Danny onto his back and laying on top of him. 

To his surprise Danny went along with it, even spreading his legs to accommodate Shane between them. 

He moved his lips away from Danny's, ghosting them over Danny's jaw, feeling his stubble, almost hurting, against his own soft skin. 

"Let me take care of you, yeah?" he whispered into the skin of Danny's neck. He felt Danny's pulse speed up, his breath coming harder. 

Shane wondered how long Danny would let him be in charge. He didn't want to push his luck, but at the same time make the most out of what he suspected to be a rare opportunity. 

He sucked on Danny's neck, just hard enough to be arousing without leaving marks. Danny's hands shot up, one holding Shane's head in place, the other running over the skin of Shane's shoulder. 

Soft moans filled the air around them, and Shane slowly moved lower, nibbling at Danny's collarbone. He pressed his tongue into the triangle formed by bone and tendons where his neck met his shoulder. 

"Again" Danny ordered when Shane tried to move lower. But what Danny wanted he would get. 

Shane dipped his tongue into the same spot as before, Danny's hand pulling him further in. 

Shane gently sucked at that very spot, feeling Danny's hips jerk in response. He would have to remember that for future use. 

"Harder" Danny growled. 

"You sure?" Shane asked worriedly. 

"Fuck what people say, mark me, baby" Danny said seductively, his voice husky and deep. 

At that Shane's own hips thrusted down against Danny's, feeling both their dicks were starting to take interest. With all caution blown into the wind, he began sucking on Danny's skin in earnest, his own mouth burning from the suction, but it was oh so worth it. 

Danny started to moan uncontrollably beneath him, muscles spasming at random, arms wrapping around Shane's torso, holding onto him. 

For a few moments he thought maybe Danny was playing it up a bit, but then he felt Danny's dick going from half hard to fully erect in a matter of seconds, and when he eventually pulled away his eyes met Danny's, darkened with arousal. 

Danny had that _look_ on him again, the one screaming sex and promising wicked things, and it went straight to Shane's testicles again. So it wasn't just the alcohol the last time. 

"Can I suck you?" Shane asked, grinding his hips into Danny's, watching Danny's eyes roll back in the process. 

He took that as a yes and scooted down on the bed a bit, first wanting to tease him a bit more. 

So he licked over Danny's right nipple, pleasantly taken aback by how hard Danny's whole body flinched in response. 

He took another few kitten licks, then suckled at the puckered skin. 

With every extra hard suck or scrape of teeth, Danny's dick twitched against his stomach and he wasn't sure how much of his own teasing he was going to be able to stand. 

He switched to Danny's other nipple, giving it the same attention, until they were both hard. 

Danny was getting more and more impatient, trying to push Shane further down with his hands. 

Now it was Shane's turn to smirk, Danny was squirming and urging him on to do _something_, breathing harshly through his mouth, and it was all because of him. 

He enjoyed watching Danny like this another couple of seconds, then finally leaned back onto his knees, leaving him at eye level with Danny's briefs. 

He placed a kiss on Danny's inner thigh, then started tugging at the waistband. Danny immediately lifted his ass, allowing him to pull the fabric down. 

The head of Danny's cock was shiny with slick already, and Shane couldn't wait to taste him. 

He didn't put it off any longer, running his tongue all around the tip, moaning at the sweetness that spread over his taste buds. 

He then grabbed the base of Danny's dick, steadying it as he pointed it upwards. He waited until their eyes locked, then pressed a wet kiss against the underside of the tip. 

He wasn't as confident in his oral skills as Danny was, he had used most of his practicing on perfecting his bottom performance, but judging by the way Danny looked at him when he finally put him into his mouth, he didn't care. 

He knew he wouldn't be able to take Danny in all the way, but he quickly realized he didn't have to. Danny was moaning and slightly rocking his hips, and Shane let him pick a rhythm that worked for him, following along with his lips and tongue, sucking and licking as he saw fitting. 

"Getting close" Danny warned, and Shane regretfully pulled off. As much as he took pride in getting Danny there, he didn't want him to cum yet. 

"Shh" he replied to Danny's confused look, and reached for the bottle of lube. "Keep yourself busy for a minute, will you?" he asked, and Danny's confusion only grew.

Shane coated two of his own fingers in lube, then sat up into a kneeling position and reached behind himself. The first press of his finger against his hole reminded him just how much he wanted Danny inside him already, and he was knuckle deep when Danny finally understood. 

"Oh" he exclaimed and started stroking himself slowly. Shane made quick work of stretching himself as well as making sure he wasn't going to embarrass himself by getting shit on Danny's dick. 

By the time he had a second finger in comfortably, he pulled out his fingers, feeling himself clench around nothing. If it had been someone else opening him up, he would have insisted on another finger just to make sure he really was ready, but he trusted his intuition, and he was already so turned on and desperate for Danny, he wouldn't mind a little bit of pain. 

Danny's mind had cleared a bit during the time it took Shane to get ready, and he watched with shiny eyes as Shane reached for a condom, tore the package open, and rolled the condom over Danny's waiting dick. 

"Gonna ride me?" Danny asked, his fingers fanning over Shane's thighs and scratching lightly, making Shane tremble. "Yeah" Shane confirmed. "Get comfy, baby, I'll be so good to you" he cooed. 

It took a lot of willpower to not just climb Danny, but he waited until Danny had a pillow stacked between him and the headboard. 

And then finally he straddled Danny's hips, drawing the moment out just a little bit longer to heighten the anticipation even more, and Danny brought his hands back to Shane's thighs, drawing random patterns on his skin.

"Ready?" Shane asked while rubbing a generous amount of lube onto Danny. He got a nod in return, so he reached down to steady Danny's dick, lined himself up with it, and sunk down onto it in one swift move.

The stretch did burn, not too bad, but he had to take a few deep breaths anyway to relax enough to start moving. Danny seemed to have sensed his discomfort, as he started teasing Shane's nipples.

It _was_ a nice distraction, and fuelled his arousal even more. He started moving slowly, and Danny let him, staying still beneath him.

He wanted to kiss Danny, he really did, but he didn't trust himself to keep his rhythm. Instead, he pushed himself up with his hands on Danny's chest, allowing him to bounce up and down further with minimal energy put into it.

Danny threw his head back, the new rhythm obviously working for him, and Shane himself walked on the line between pleasure and physical work, keeping him hard and leaking, but by far not enough to get him to orgasm.

Danny brought his head back up, looking first at Shane's face and then down to where their bodies were connected. "You like watching, don't you?" Shane asked, breathing in between words.

Danny chuckled. "Like being watched more, but yeah."

Shane briefly thought about how Danny had tried to seduce him on the bus, and it made sense then. Then he got an idea. He couldn't play into Danny's exhibitionistic streak at the moment, but what he could do way make it easier for him to watch.

He moved his hands further down, resting on Danny's lower ribs, changing the angle of his own upper body, revealing more of where the action took place. He took one hand off, aware that he had to balance his whole weight on the remaining hand, and cupped his own balls, pushing them up so Danny could his own dick moving in and out of Shane directly.

The look on Danny's face kept him from returning to his previous position. It was way more exhausting to move this way. His wrist was straining, his muscles aching, and he started to sweat with the effort to keep going, but he wanted to do this for Danny. 

"Fuck, this is so hot baby" Danny moaned, his hands coming to rest on Shane's hips, guiding his movement. "But I want you to cum too" he said, looking up at Shane's dick that had gone soft a bit. 

Before Shane could argue, Danny pushed and pulled them both around until he himself was mostly sitting up, legs angled a bit, Shane sitting almost in his lap, supported by Danny's thighs. Shane had to admit it did feel much better, and he brought both his hands up to Danny's shoulders. 

But Danny did not stop there. He started moving his hips in time with Shane's, and Shane felt it tingle all the way up his spine when Danny pushed in deeper than ever before that way. 

"Fuck" he cursed, and on top of sharing the effort of doing the fucking, Danny brought one hand down to Shane's dick, stroking him in time with their hips. 

"Fuck" Shane repeated himself, no longer able to keep his eyes open. With every pull out his hole got stretched so good, everytime he bottomed out he felt so full it made his stomach clench - in a good way -, and every pass of Danny's dick along his prostate lit his nerves on fire, his whole body tingling and burning up. 

He didn't even realize Danny had stopped stroking him, until his hand closed around him again, wet with what he figured out to be lube. 

Danny stroked him quickly and with purpose. "Oh fuck, oh fuck" he shouted again and again, feeling his orgasm approach faster than he thought possible. 

He was sweating again, this time from his body overheating, and Danny had to do most of the work, as he found himself no longer able to control his body. 

"Gonna cum in your ass baby" Danny's dirty talk only pushed him further towards the edge, and he cried out, feeling Danny fuck him faster and faster. 

He heard Danny say something else, but either he wasn't able to understand him, or Danny wasn't able to talk in sentences anymore. He didn't care.

His hole and dick felt more and more raw, pleasure mixing with pain again, and it got more intense with every second.

Finally he wasn't able to breathe anymore, mouth opened in a silent scream as Danny kept pounding into him from below. Just when he thought there was a real danger for him to pass out, his body tensed up incredibly, and then he was cumming and cumming hard. Danny sped up even more, hitting Shane's prostate again and again and... 

He must have passed out for a couple of seconds, because when he opened his eyes again, Danny was riding out the last waves of his own orgasm, twitching every now and then.

They stayed sitting like that until both their heartbeats had slowed down a bit. Then Danny started laughing, and even though he didn't know what it was about, Shane joined in. That only seemed to make Danny laugh harder, and it took a lot of effort on both sides to calm down again.

"What's so funny anyway?" Shane asked, still giggling.

"I..." Danny slapped his thigh. "I have no idea how to move."

Oh, right. Shane didn't know either. His limbs felt like jelly, his body unbelievably heavy.

"Maybe if we both fall to the side?" Shane suggested. Danny thought for a moment. "Worth a try" he concluded. "Just don't rip my cock off."

Suddenly Shane was _very_ aware of Danny's dick still up inside him.

In the end he didn't know how they managed to separate without one of them getting hurt, but he didn't care. Falling asleep in Danny's arms, high on endorphins from an earth shaking orgasm, was something he could definitely get used to. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One step towards Biadorney, two steps back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took me so long.  
Also my beta megical_mermaid_person is on vacation so this isn't beta read. Mistakes and inconsistencies can be kept if found ;)

The remainder of the tour had passed without further major incidents. Danny had spend the nights with Shane, and most days on the bus sitting next to Roy, while Shane had either slept or caught up with Justin. 

At first it had been a little bit weird, not seeing Roy first thing in the morning, not walking over to his room at night, drunk or just lonely. 

After a few nights of not even using his own room for luggage, and therfore not having Roy on the other side of the wall, Danny found himself feeling anxious at night. Was Roy feeling the same? Was he also so very aware of the physical distance between them?

In moments like this Danny pulled Shane closer, burying his nose in short blonde hair, willing himself to be content with what he had for once in his life. 

He liked what he and Shane had going on, started feeling the metaphorical butterflies in his stomach when they met up again after long bus rides or shows. 

No, he wouldn't swap Shane for Roy, wouldn't rather have Roy in his arms at night. 

Something had changed between them, and he wasn't quite sure what it was, but it made him feel sick. 

The way Roy didn't initiate physical contact, didn't tease him about love bites anymore. He wondered if it was Roy protecting himself from being hurt, or if it was hidden disgust at Shane and Danny's beginning relationship, or if he had been hitting on Danny the whole time they had known each other and now retreated out of respect for Shane. 

Either option tugged at his heart. 

It had been over a full week since their falling out when Roy offered them to feel free to use Danny's room at night, arguing that it would protect them from being found out if there was only one room next to them that could shelter a sister or fan instead of two. 

Danny wished he had admitted he missed knowing him close, but there was no way of knowing what Roy really thought or felt. Most nights Danny layed awake for some time longer than Shane, listening for any sign of life in Roy's room. 

It had always been a rare occurrence for Roy to take trade back to the hotel, but it had happened. Now it seemed to have stopped all together. He often wondered if Roy was listening in on them, voluntarily or not. 

He had never cared about people hearing him or his partners, strangers and sisters alike, but now he was uncomfortably aware of Roy next door. 

That didn't stop him and Shane from having sex though, it was just always there in the back of his mind. 

They didn't keep their relationship a secret, not with their sisters, which would have been hard to achieve anyway after the big scene in the hotel restaurant. 

Nobody really cared anyways, as much as kaikai kiki was common on social media, in real life they were all too busy to invest time and effort into investigating the news. 

At the end of the tour there were no raised eyebrows when they walked into the breakfast area together, when they excused themselves from parties and during longer stops on bus rides, when they held hands as they discovered cities and went shopping. 

The only time they ever got any attention was after a show, when an innocent little peck turned into a full on makeout session against the wall of the dressing room. The dressing room they shared with other queens, like Sharon, who ended up interrupting them by throwing beauty blenders at them until they broke apart giggling. 

It was a few days before their closing show that their little bubble threatened to burst. The uncertainty of where they actually stood, where they would go from there on, it was a constant concern. 

Talking about it held the risk of rejection, of Shane ending whatever affair they were having. Not talking about it could make him seem like _he_ didn't want to continue. Both were options Danny couldn't take, so he found himself stuck. 

He could see and feel a similar tension in Shane though, and that gave him at least a tiny bit hope. 

That particular evening, they sat on the small balcony outside Danny's hotel room, all three of them. Danny hadn't been able to see Roy go straight for his room after a show yet again, hiding away while pretenting to not hear Shane and himself in the other room. So they had invited him over, the inventory of both mini bars just enough to have a small party by themselves. 

The balcony had a small table and two matching chairs on either side, so Danny had sat down on top of the table to accommodate them all. They were passing bottles back and forth, taking sips right from the glass, and Danny had placed an ash tray on his thighs, smoking occasionally throughout the night. 

It was obvious that Roy was watching them, even though he tried not to stare. 

"This feels good, I missed this" Danny said at some point, trying to move the conversation to how things would go once they came back home. 

As usual, Roy picked up on it immediately, always somehow knowing what Danny wanted to say even when he couldn't put it into words.

"Have you talked about your relationship? " he asked calmly and caring, and Danny's heart started beating faster both from the amount of affection he could see in Roy's eyes and the anxious wait for an answer. 

Silence stretched around them and Danny lit another cigarette just to have something to do. 

"You dumb bitches" Roy laughed, causing both their heads to snap up. "Adore, you are going to stay at your mom's for some time, aren't you?" 

Danny nodded. It wasn't uncommon for him to visit Bonnie after tours, missing her immensely whenever he was gone. 

"And you?" Roy turned to look at Shane, who in response shrugged. "I don't have anything planned for a week or so." 

"So Adore, would you want to take Courtney to your mom's with you? I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Roy suggested. 

Knowing that this was the moment that he had been waiting for, Danny looked at Shane and upon seeing his cute smile, he spoke. "I would love that." 

Shane nodded eagerly, seemingly just as relieved as Danny was. Danny couldn't help but lean over to kiss Shane, aware that Roy was there but not too concerned about it. He was just happy, happy that Shane and him stood on the same page, happy that it felt right, that he didn't feel the need to self sabotage. 

They broke apart and Danny sat back up, finishing the cigarette that had mostly burned down by itself. 

"What would you do without me?" Roy said, and his face held an expression Danny had never seen on him before. He was smiling, and it was an honest smile, not forced or sarcastic, but at the same time, he looked sad or hurt, and Danny couldn't wrap his brain around how those two expressions worked together, how both could be true at the same time, but he knew they were. 

What would he do without Roy? He wouldn't have made top 3 on season 6. He wouldn't have survived the adjacent tours (though even with Roy there he had managed to end up in the ICU). He wouldn't have gotten through his first real break up. He wouldn't have the best 'best friend' he ever had. He wouldn't be part of the ABC trio. He wouldn't be taking Shane home as a boyfriend. He wouldn't feel the heartbreak he was currently experiencing seeing Roy hold back his own desires. He wouldn't know true love, because he did love Roy, more than any other person except for his mom. He owed him so much. 

"I will always want you with us, B" he spoke quietly, feeling the atmosphere around them change again, the air thick and tension palpable. 

He saw Roy get ready to speak, but then he shook his head and stayed silent. 

"For once, could you fucking speak up?" Both Roy and Shane flinched at Danny's sudden shouting. "I get that Bianca is your protection shield, that she doesn't have emotions besides hatred, but damn it, she belongs on stage, not here with us, not with _me_." He knew there were only two possible reactions from Roy. Either he would run, or he would explode with all his feelings pouring out. So far, he sat still, looking at the ground. And Danny wouldn't stop now, he knew he was ranting, but he had Roy right in front of him, listening to him. 

"Do you think I can't see this is bothering you? Why? Why does it hurt you?" 

Roy finally looked up at Danny. "It doesn't matter." The smile had faded and all that was left were tired, sad eyes. 

While Danny had been mostly angry with Roy during their fight, all he felt now was compassion. Roy gave him so much without ever asking for something in return, and he felt it was his turn now to provide comfort. 

"How can you say that?" Danny asked gently. Their eyes met and he could literally see Roy loosing the fight against himself, maybe because the balcony seemed like a safe space, whatever would happen there would stay there, at least it felt like that for Danny. 

He was vaguely aware of Shane sitting on the other side of the table, but he wasn't taking part in the conversation. 

"The two of you deserve a chance to be happy without me messing things up." This time Roy kept eye contact, and it broke Danny's heart how he would put them before himself even then. 

"It doesn't matter what I think about it, the two of you need to figure things out and you shouldn't have to take me into account as well." 

What bothered Danny was Roy's unwillingness to say _why_ he was upset. If he didn't know whether he was in love with one of them and thinking it was unrequited, or whether he was feeling left out as a friend, how was he supposed to act to make it easier for him? 

He leaned over towards Roy and cupped his face in his hand, surprised that Roy didn't pull back and in fact leaned into the touch. 

"B, I care about you. I don't want to hurt you. Don't make me hurt you." He whispered, tilting his head further towards Roy, feeling his breath coming quick against his forearm. 

Then Shane's hand came up to rub over his lower back, encouragingly, not holding him back. He instinctively knew Shane wouldn't mind if he and Roy had a moment, knew he was letting him know it was okay without talking and interrupting. 

Roy still wasn't pulling away, and Danny slowly inched closer until they breathed the same air. His own hand was shaking against Roy's face, anticipation building as he, for the first time since their fight, felt complete, all cards layed open. 

From this close he could smell Roy's makeup remover clinging to his skin, the faint scent of wine on his breath, and he wanted nothing more than to find out if his taste matched, so he moved even closer, feeling the heat of Roy's lips against his own without touching yet, a hairs width away and - 

Roy turned his head just as Danny closed the distance, leaving him pressing his mouth against Roy's cheek. 

Roy didn't pull away though, leaving Danny leaning against him, frozen with the realization of what had just happened. He felt his stomach clench, blood rushed towards his feet, and he felt more vulnerable than maybe ever before. Roy didn't want him that way. For the first time he knew for sure, and it hurt. 

His mind was racing a thousand miles per minute while his head felt empty at the same time. Shane's hand on his back was what kept him grounded enough to not fall into a panic attack. What if he had just destroyed everything they had managed to build up again? 

"You know, if you wanted in, you wouldn't stand between us. You could have us both" Shane said, finally having found the courage to speak up. 

With that Roy began to move, gently pushing Danny back so he was sitting straight on the table again, looking back and forth between Danny and Shane. Danny was focusing on a star in the night sky, trying not to cry, even though he felt his face heat up and eyes fill with water. 

Roy sighed. "You make it sound so easy." Danny barely recognized his voice, way softer than Roy would usually allow. Danny shook his head. Was breaking each other's hearts really easier? Thankfully took over speaking for them, since his own throat felt way too tight to speak. 

"Well, it actually is. Adore likes me, I like Adore, Adore obviously has feelings for you, _I_ am interested in you. If you have feelings for either or both of us, it's literally easy as ABC."

He had blushed during his admission, after all it was always nerve wrecking to tell someone you liked them. 

It was Roy then who shook his head. 

"Except it's not. I don't do relationships, not anymore." 

Shane wanted to interrupt to protest, but Roy held up his hand, silencing him. 

"I'll be gone for four months after this. Do you really think this is the right time to start a relationship not just between two but three people? What if the two of you don't work out, don't get me wrong, I hope you will, but what if? Whose side do I pick? What if one of you decides three is one too many? What if I am on the other end of the world and realize the two of you are happy without me?" he rambled and that was sign enough he had thought about it before, in great detail. 

"We obviously can't force you" Shane concluded. "But if you ever change your mind, let us know." 

Roy nodded carefully. It was something, especially for Danny who had feared Roy would shut them out run away from his feelings. 

"Fuck" Danny exclaimed once he found his voice again. "Do you think we will ever be able to talk about feelings without all of this drama? We're _so_ gay." 

Roy started to laugh at that, a full blown, high pitched cackle that was way too honest to ever let Bianca use it. Shane pitched in and soon all three of them where howling, letting all the tension drain. 

Roy stood up and went to stand in front of the table, facing Danny. "Come here, my stupid chola crybaby" he said affectionately and opened his arms in invitation. Danny promptly scooted to the edge, one leg on either side of Roy's body, wrapped his arms around him and held on for dear life. 

Roy chuckled softly and pressed him against himself tightly. Sitting on the table Danny towered over him, so when he pressed a kiss against Danny's shoulder he usually would have picked the top of his head, but he simply couldn't reach. "No matter what, I love you my angel, please remember that." 

They had said it a thousand times, but this time it held a different meaning and Danny glowed with the knowledge. He rested his cheek on Roy's head, looking at Shane. "I love you too, Yonkers." 

Maybe they didn't need to call it a relationship to make it true. Maybe it was enough for now to know they loved each other. And Shane. 

"Come join us, Courms" Danny said happily, stretching out one arm to make space for Shane. Roy did the same and first they awkwardly hugged in a weird triangle, not really managing to get proper body contact. Then Roy pulled him between Danny and himself, and they wrapped him up between them. 

"I can't believe I'm in a Biadore sandwich." he said in Courtney's voice, causing Roy to gently hit him in the back of his head. "Shut up, cumbiscuit." 

Danny laughed at the banter, enjoying how carefree they managed to be after yet another emotional ordeal. He didn't want to take them out of that mindset, but there was something still on his mind that was nagging him. 

"B, I know I said you had your chances... I want you to know that I'm always willing to take another one with you." He meant it. He couldn't imagine a scenario in which he wouldn't want Roy. 

xxx

A couple of days later and they were sharing the last breakfast together before everyone took off to catch their individual airplanes. They had managed to book a seat on Danny's plane to LA for Shane, so they took their time saying goodbye to everyone leaving earlier than them, knowing they would have at least another week to spend with each other. 

As usual the hardest person to say goodbye to was Michelle, as she took the part of a best friend for some, the role of a mother for the rest. 

Shane, Danny and Roy were sitting at one table when she walked around the room, hugging and kissing all the queens. Shane watched her with a smile. She truly was a beautiful soul. Soon enough she stood in front of their table, and Danny got up to hug her first. "Are you going to be okay, baby?" she asked him while she pulled him into a tight embrace. Shane saw Danny nod against her neck, then pull back and peck her lips softly, like a child and mother would. 

He shared a look with Roy. While Danny and Michelle had been through some hardships, their bond was impossibly tight by then. He wondered if little kisses, like the one he just witnessed, happened regularly, if they had ever taken a step further, and he decided to interrogate Danny about that later. For now he was happy Danny was showed love. 

Next Michelle hugged him, told him to take good care of Adore. Something she would usually have said to Roy. He noticed Roy shift uncomfortably next to him. He promised to take care, and after Michelle had also spoken to Roy, it was just the three of them again. 

After the night on the balcony he and Danny had had intense conversations about their feelings, for each other and for Roy. It quickly turned out Danny was afraid Shane would feel like a (literal) third wheel. A fear that Shane could silence. While it was obvious that Danny and Roy held a love for each other like none he had ever seen before, especially while being just friends. It was a beautiful thing to watch, and he found himself thinking about watching those two in bed, jerking off to the images his brain came up with whenever Danny wasn't in the mood for sex. 

Apart from that, Danny left no doubt he was falling head over heels in love with Shane himself. He was all over him most of the time, always touching, always kissing, always seducing him. He seemed excited to bring him home to his mom's, making it obvious he was happy to introduce him as his boyfriend. 

Their sex had changed quite a bit, too. While no less intense, they had figured out by then what the other liked most, how they worked together best. 

It became less about exploring each other's bodies, more about making the other person feel good. 

There was rarely a time Danny didn't make Shane come twice, adding a blowjob or jerking him off, just because he knew Shane _could_ come again. 

Once they landed it was afternoon, and surely enough Bonnie had sent John to pick them up. Danny was vibrating with happiness, and it made Shane happy in return. The car ride consisted mainly of Danny talking, and it made Shane feel fuzzy, sitting on the back seat and realizing he could listen to Danny forever. Maybe he was part siren after all. 

When they climbed out of the car, Bonnie was already standing in the door, smiling at waving at them. Danny didn't even take his luggage out, he immediately sprinted towards her, arms wide open. 

Shane chuckled along with John, who playfully rolled his eyes. The two of them unloaded the car, but then John insisted he would bring everything inside, Shane should go say hi too. He protested but only for a bit, after all John looked twice as tall and at least twice as heavy as Shane. He could be pretty convincing. 

Bonnie greeted him warmly, welcoming him home with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He had only met Bonnie a couple of times before, but had never spend more than a few hours at max with her. It still surprised him how open and loving that woman was and immediately felt included into the family. 

Bonnie had cooked and baked a whole buffet, and he was delighted that there were a few vegan dishes too. Bonnie hushed them towards the dining table, mumbling that John would take their suitcases up to Danny's room. 

"I figured you would stay in one room, or am I mistaken?" she asked, and Danny actually blushed, causing want to stirr deep in Shane's groin. There was something about Danny being flustered that just drove him crazy. 

Soon enough John joined them again, picking out food and going to the other room, probably not wanting to know all the details of his cousin's love life. 

They started filling their plates, and it was obvious Bonnie was just waiting for the right moment to start asking questions, biting her tongue. 

When they started eating she finally began. It was mostly Danny who answered her, as usual honest and with no filter, causing Shane to feel embarrassed a couple of times. He would never talk with his parents about his love life in as much detail as Danny did. 

But as it turned out Bonnie was just as direct as her son. 

"I always thought you and Roy had at least a sexual relationship." She concluded once her more burning questions had been answered. 

"Did not!" Danny said a bit too loudly. Bonnie raised an eyebrow. 

"I didn't! Mom, when have I ever hidden something like that from you? Like ever?" he sounded offended by the silent accusation. 

Bonnie threw her hands up in defense. "Danny, that's just what I thought. Two grown man sharing a bed at night..."

"I'm not a grown man, I'm a mermaid princess!" Danny protested. 

Shane was trying to suppress a laugh. Danny seemed to turn into a five year old whenever he talked to Bonnie, and it was very amusing to say the least. 

"Sure you are." she said patronizingly, crossing her arms. "So tell me, what does Roy think about you and your mermaid prince here?" she pointed at Shane, who in response couldn't hold back anymore. 

"We're working on it." Danny answered, smiling at Shane who once again didn't know what to say. 

Bonnie looked back and forth between them. "Okay boys, what aren't you telling me. I know my son, I smell it when you keep things from me." 

Danny started to fiddle with the table cloth, so Shane took a deep breath and started talking, knowing if they did get Roy to join them in the relationship, they would have to tell her at some point. 

"Let's say there are two people who have been in love with each other for years, but are too scared to do something about it, but both think they'll eventually end up together. Now add a third person, who is interested in them both and polyamorous by nature. Said third person spends a night with one of the original pair, and those two decide to see where it goes and it turns out to go well. So now both person A and person C have feelings for the other one _and_ for person B. We know that person B is in love with person A, but we are not sure what they feel about person C. If person B was willing, persons A and C would like to include them into their relationship."

Bonnie watched him speak. Then left some time in case he wanted to add something, but he stayed silent. 

"Let me guess, it's purely by chance that A B and C match your drag names."

Shane looked over at Danny, and they both seemed to be the same amount of embarrassed. 

Shane knew from experience that coming out as gay and admitting to be interested in a three way relationship came pretty close to each other in terms of people's reactions, and he felt for Danny who was going through it for the first time, if he was correct. 

Bonnie was silent for some time, looking at Danny, deep in thought. Then she smiled at him gently, and relief flooded through Shane. 

"Baby, I just want you to be happy. If you need me to kick Roy's ass, just say the word." 

Danny grinned at her, then leaned forward to give her a quick kiss on the lips. Shane was immediately reminded of Danny and Michelle's interaction that morning, and decided to have some fun with it. 

"Did he tell you who else he kisses with that mouth?" 

Both Danny and Bonnie looked at him puzzled, most likely trying to figure out who he could be talking about. 

"I mean she _is_ his foster mom on tour, kind of."

Danny huffed. "'tis just Michelle. Love that bitch." 

Bonnie still looked at him in a bit of shock. "Not in that way, mom. She just has this motherly thing going on." 

Then it was Bonnie's turn to huff. "As long as you don't replace your mama." 

Danny smiled brightly at her. "Don't worry, would never. Also, you're a step ahead, I never sucked on Michelle's tits." 

That earned him a slap on his arm, and Shane was left laughing again, his tummy already hurting from it. 

xxx

Meanwhile Roy was sitting on yet another plane, flying over Europe for the first leg of his tour. As usual it was late summer, and he would be back home in time for Christmas. 

He was glad he had the opportunity to tour the world once again, but this time around he was also glad to get some time away from his friends to set his mind straight. 

Spending the whole tour in a room next to Danny and Shane had been a special kind of torture. Except for those few nights they had stayed in Shane's room, those had been even worse. 

He was used to listening to Danny having sex in the room next door, but he was also used to Danny coming over afterwards and cuddling up with him for the night. 

So when he had hooked up with Shane for the first time, Roy had first found it amusing when he recognized the other voice as Shane's. Even wanted to tease them by tweeting about it. He didn't know jealousy in relation to sex, especially not with Danny as they didn't sleep with each other in the first place and therefore didn't have an agreement on monogamy. 

But when he had heard them start the second round, something started to make him feel uneasy. 

When he didn't hear Shane leave and the silence told him they were both asleep, no reaction from Danny to his second tweet, he couldn't help but imagine them curled up next to each other, and it made him furious. 

Danny was supposed to come to him for that, was supposed to sleep in his bed. That was the moment he realized he was in love with him. A few hours too late. 

On top of that, Roy had never liked change. He had stable friendships, stayed in the same apartment for years when he could have easily moved with the money he was making nowadays. And ever since season 6, he had had his two best friends. They had been the perfect trio, Danny keeping him young and making him try new things, Shane always having good advice and an open ear for him. 

All he felt in that moment was that he was loosing all of that, and he could hardly take it. 

What he didn't expect upon thinking about what Danny could prefer in Shane (in contrast to him), was that he himself seemed to like Shane more than a friend at least. 

He was a good friend, a positive person, had an amazing body, a pretty face... 

The realization had left him confused and angry at himself for even falling that deep into thoughts about either of his friends. 

He had over reacted and overstepped boundaries the next day, hurting Danny over things that weren't his business but felt like they were. 

He couldn't stand Danny being so far away at night after that, so he insisted on them using Danny's room, next to his own. From there on his nights were filled with equal amounts of trying to distract himself and jacking off to the sounds of his friends fucking. 

He felt dirty afterwards, even ashamed, but tried to act as normal as possible during the days. 

That night on the balcony a couple of days before had managed to fuck up his mind completely. 

They both wanted him. Danny reciprocated his feelings. They could be the trio that they had been before, just with added physical contact. 

Shane had said it was easy as ABC, but was it? 

Roy had always proclaimed he was done with love, and that _was_ his mindset still. Relationships for him equaled responsibilities, work, and obligations. 

And that was for two people arrangements. With three people in the mix, he couldn't see how there wouldn't be jealousy, especially with their jobs. 

And most importantly, they lived on social media. Nothing they did would be hidden for long, and Roy would rather not have millions of people discuss his love and sex life. 

Add over sharers like Danny and Shane, and it was a recipe for desaster. 

On top of that there was the whole age difference thing, and while Bianca didn't care what people thought of her, Roy did, more than he was willing to admit. 

As the plane descended, he decided he would take a break from this mess, focus on his tour and reconnect with a clear mind afterwards. 

So instead of writing that he had landed safely in the group chat, he opened grindr and found a chubby twenty something year old bearing no resemblance to either Danny or Shane, and fucked him into the mattress in frustration. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last night Danny and Shane spend together before Shane is going on tour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to update again, I just wasn't happy with this chapter at all and kept changing it.

Shane stayed a total of two weeks with Danny, then he had to leave for Australia, having a couple of shows scheduled there as well as plans to visit his own parents. 

The last evening they spent together was filled with tension. Their little bubble was about to burst, and while Shane was really happy with where they stood, a lot of things were still out in the open. 

They had decided not to go public with their relationship, not until Roy would make a final decision. 

What they hadn't talked about was how exclusive they were. After all they both had relatively high sex drives, and with weeks or even months apart, it would be close to impossible to stay faithful. 

Speaking for himself, Shane wouldn't force Danny into abstinence, as long as he was being safe he didn't mind him hooking up. But he wasn't sure how Danny thought about it. 

It felt weird to start the conversation, but he knew it was necessary. 

Bonnie had informed them she would leave them alone for the evening, planning to come back late at night so Danny and Shane would have time to enjoy the time they still had. 

She had barely left the house when Shane found himself pressed against the fridge, face first. Still surprised, the first thing he recognized was Danny's hard dick being pushed against his ass, and he moaned instinctively, pushing back against it. 

Danny answered with a growl and suckled on Shane's right earlobe, both causing Shane's blood to travel south. The hard wooden door against his front wasn't comfortable at all, but Danny's weight and warmth against him was worth it. 

"We can do whatever you want, baby" Danny whispered into his ear, then licked a stripe up behind it. Shane shivered as pleasure ran under his skin. Talking would have to wait, at least for now. 

"Whatever you want, wherever you want. I could eat your ass right here." A bite to his neck accompanied the offer, and Shane's eyes fell shut. Danny held his hands pressed against the door, a fact Shane hadn't noticed before. 

"You could fuck my mouth, like the first time." Danny's voice was sweet as honey, promising a nasty session, no matter what they ended up doing. 

For a few seconds Shane remembered that night, how good Danny had looked on his knees, wide eyed and offering his mouth. Maybe that was the start of his little fantasies about Danny being fucked by Roy. 

Suddenly he was being spun around, and before he could start to miss Danny's body against his, Danny closed in, trapping him again. 

"I could fuck you, fast and hard" he thrusted his hips against Shane's abdomen, their dicks lining up, both of them moaning. "...or deep and slow" he licked along Shane's neck, and damn, feeling that tongue toying with his dick and hole was something he was really going to miss. 

Danny pulled back a bit, and Shane immediately followed with his body. 

"Come on baby, tell me what your want" Danny almost pleaded, but his eyes sparkled with mischief, his lips in a smile. Maybe this was the opportunity Shane had been waiting for. "Why? Do you wanna give me something to remember while I'm away?" 

Danny bit his own lip, his hips thrusting again, humping Shane's crotch. It got increasingly hard to focus, pun not intended. 

Shane smirked. "shouldn't I be the one to give _you_ something to think about while you are waiting for my return" he fluttered his eyelashes. 

Danny's face fell for just a second, but it was enough. Shane spun them around, and as Danny's back hit the fridge, he knew he had the upper hand for now. He placed one leg between Danny's and pushed his thigh up against his dick, watching Danny's face as the effects ran through his body. 

"Are you going to think of me while I'm gone?" he teased, licking along his lips, wetting them. 

Danny nodded, his own mouth slightly opened. 

"Are you going to pick up cute boys? Fuck them while you think about me?" It was a risk, but judging by the way Danny's breath hitched, it was a risk worth taking. 

"Are _you_ going to?" Danny asked, voice raspy with arousal. Shane smirked. "Jealous?" he teased, closing in just far enough to feel Danny's breath cool on his moist lips. 

Danny huffed. "Don't tell me there's anyone out there who can fuck you like I do. No need to be jealous." 

Shane sighed in relief. They wouldn't have to compromise or suppress their needs. 

"Sure am gonna miss your cute ass tho." 

They both started giggling, the tension that was palpable a few seconds ago gone. 

"Wanna take this to a bed? Then you can show me just how much you're going to miss this ass" Shane suggested, still turned on a bit after the change in atmosphere. 

Five minutes later they were nestled up on Danny's bed, each lying on their sides, facing one another. Shane was playing with Danny's hair, while Danny was fiddling with the bottom hem of Shane's shirt, his knuckles brushing over the skin of his abdomen every so often. 

"I'll really miss you, you know?" Danny said after some time, and Shane nodded. "I'll really miss you, too." 

Danny sighed and moved closer, hiding his face in the curve of Shane's neck. He stayed there for some time, pressing gentle kisses on the soft skin. 

"Tell me what you'll think about when you jerk off" Danny eventually instructed out of nowhere, studying Shane's face as he waited for an answer. 

Pictures of previous fantasies flooded Shane's mind, each one making him blush harder than the one before. He wasn't sure if this was the right moment to bring Roy into their sex life, not with this being their last night together for weeks, and especially not with Roy not being a part of their relationship, at least for now. 

But Danny's intense stare left him with no choice. 

"I always think about you" he started off on safe grounds. Danny's stare turned into a smug grin. 

"Is that so?" he asked without expecting an answer. Shane had almost forgotten how hard he had been, but as Danny groped his dick through the fabric of his pants, he was back on the previous level of arousal, not caring about embarrassing himself. 

Shane pulled back even further, wanting to capture Danny's immediate reaction to what he was going to say next. 

"But I cum the hardest when I imagine Bianca fucking you." 

For a split second Danny's eyes widened in shock, then he started laughing, apparently not taking him serious. Shane didn't know how to react to that, so he didn't react at all. Pretty soon Danny caught up, face falling. 

"Fuck, you're not joking, are you?" 

Shane shook his head, worrying his lower lip with his teeth. He saw Danny go over it in his mind, he stared off into nothing and didn't seem present. Shane gave him the time he needed, and surely enough, after a few minutes, the twitch of Danny's hard dick against Shane's thigh gave away that he was more into the fantasy than he had probably expected himself. 

"Get the fuck out of your clothes" Danny suddenly growled, already fumbling with his own pants. Shane complied, and he still had his pants around his ankles when Danny caught his mouth in a heated kiss. His legs would remain trapped for the next 5 minutes at least, but with Danny's tongue coaxing little moans out of him, Shane didn't care. 

Danny pulled back at once, strings of saliva connecting their lips. "Tell me, exactly, what you want him to do to me." 

He watched Danny move a hand over his own torso, pinching his own nipple, and finally moving further down to stroke his dick. He was already humming just from that touch alone, and Shane found it to be so so hot and sexy, that he decided to share the very core of his fantasies, incredibly turned on by the knowledge that Danny seemed to be into it.

"I know that I couldn't fuck you the way I want to see you get fucked, but _he_ can. I want him to hold you down, take you, fuck your ass until your moans sound like screams." 

Danny's mouth fell open in a way that looked almost painful, tense and twitching, his breaths coming hard and fast. 

"I want him to stretch you open with his cock, I want to see your face when you're full, when his rock hard dick is buried deep inside your ass."

Danny's hand picked up speed, and a quick glance down showed Danny's dick red and leaking precum. This wasn't going to take long. 

"I want to see you fall apart, want you to forget everything except that cock fucking you. I want to hear you whine and beg. I want him to fuck you harder than you think you can take, want you to not be able to talk." 

A loud and drawn out mewl sounded through the room. This was going into the right direction, towards where Shane ultimately wanted Danny, and he felt his own dick throb. 

Danny's hand worked more frantically, not able to keep a steady rhythm, his hand glistening with his own wetness. 

"I want you to scream when you cum, him fucking you through it until you physically can't take it." 

Danny's breathing got ragged, his face and chest red. Any second now... 

"I want him to cum inside you, fill you up -" 

A high pitched moan interrupted him as he watched Danny's eyes roll back into his head, and then he felt the ropes of hot cum splashing all over his lower abdomen and thighs. 

After a few more strokes, Danny's hand fell to the side, limb, and all in all he looked positively fucked out. 

It must have taken less than 5 minutes, surprisingly, especially taking into account that Danny had quite a bit of stamina during sex. It filled Shane with pride a bit, to get him there that fast with just words. 

He knew though, that it hadn't been just him. He knew how arousing a new fantasy or kink was, especially during the first time ever being confronted with it.

He decided to finish himself off, with Danny still staring off into nothing. Yes, he had expected passionate goodbye sex, but to be completely honest, after two weeks of bottoming every night, his ass was a bit sore, and who said it had to be penetration every time? 

He was sad he was leaving the next day, but also excited to see where their relationship was going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still am not completely happy with this chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway Xx


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny gets sick of waiting for Roy to make a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This basically wrote itself. Enjoy!

Danny missed Shane immensely. 

To be fair, there was barely a time he didn't miss someone. Roy whenever they weren't face to face, Shane when one or both of them were on tour, Bonnie as soon as he left her house and all the way until he came back there. 

But this was different. He didn't just miss Shane around him, he missed more than his laugh, his always good advice. 

He missed the smile he had in store for Danny alone, missed holding his hand, missed smelling his hair and skin. 

All in all, he was screwed. He was painfully aware he had fallen head over heels for his friend. While it was probably the most wonderful feeling to know Shane reciprocated his feelings, there was also something unsettling about it. Never before had a relationship worked out for him, and he was almost waiting for the first issue to rise up. 

So far he was still waiting though. 

They texted a lot, also sent quite a large amount of nudes back and forth, but phone calls or even face time calls remained so rare they barely counted at all. 

It took a toll on him, especially since he couldn't bring himself to open grindr or to go out and take trade home with him. 

So he did what he always did when he was home alone with his friends on tour; smoked a lot of weed, drank a lot of alcohol, and masturbated until he couldn't get it up anymore. 

He felt a bit better once he started performing again, just a couple of small performances to shake things up, but being Adore inspired him to write new music instead of sulking all day long. 

What remained was his yearning for Shane, and, he didn't want to admit it to himself at first, Roy as well. 

Ever since Shane had shared his fantasy about the two of them, he found himself thinking about it from time to time. Mostly when he was approaching orgasm and needing just that tiny extra bit of adrenaline to push him over the edge. 

He had never liked bottoming, surely had done it quite a bit in the beginning of his sexual career, but that had mostly been due to peer pressure and just in general the inexperience that had him convinced this was just what sex was like as a young gay. So once he had found his stand, knew what he liked and what he didn't, he hadn't been pursuaded to bottom ever again. And he had never felt the need to. He had never felt aroused by the idea of sticking something up his ass, so it hadn't been part of his jerk off routine, neither with toys nor just with the idea of it. 

Now he felt himself get impossibly hard thinking about Roy topping him. It was weird to say the least, and it also scared him. 

After all that one obstacle had kept him from trying to get into Roy's pants before, and he was afraid he would seem desperate, breaking his own rules for Roy. And Shane.

That was the other side of the whole fantasy. Not only did he enjoy the thought of Roy's dick up his ass, he was almost as turned on by the thought of Shane watching them, watching _him_ getting fucked. 

It combined his exhibitionism kink with the thrill of something new, something out of his comfort zone. 

Those fantasies had him coming hard and fast, even though he had never gone further than pressing against his hole while jerking off. Something in him wanted to save that part for Roy, even if it was still not clear if he would ever join their relationship. 

It was a fact he just had to accept, but it still caused sleepless nights. While Roy and him texted regularly, it never went past a quick update on how they were doing respectively. He was afraid Roy would pull further and further away, and he didn't know what to do to keep that from happening. 

It was a night like any other when he decided to do something at least. He had come home after performing at his now regular bar, a nice buzz from the alcohol calming his otherwise always present anxiety. 

He was in the mood to dance, so he put on his latest playlist and swayed through his apartment while slowly undressing, turning Adore into Danny again. He didn't put on a shirt or pants, after all he still had to take a shower before going to bed, but he kept Adore's face and wig on, enjoying her energy for some more time. 

His thoughts kept drifting towards Roy, and the longer he allowed his mind to wander, the more interested his dick got. 

If only he could tell Roy how much he wanted him... 

But maybe... 

Maybe Adore could do what he couldn't. He bit his lip. This could go horribly wrong, but he also knew at some point it wo go one or the other direction anyways. 

Shaking slightly from the adrenaline he opened the front camera of his phone and placed it on the windowsill, leaned against a flower pot so it wouldn't slip. 

Taking one more deep breath he closed his eyes, and when he opened them again Adore was staring back at him on the screen. Grinning slightly he pressed record. 

Xxx

It had been late afternoon for Roy when his phone buzzed with the notification that Danny had sent him a video. Doing the maths about the time difference, he concluded that it must have been late night or early morning for Danny, and that he had most likely been out and drinking. He deleted the notification with a swipe of his finger, deciding whatever it was, it could wait until after his show. 

By the time he was home and showered, he had forgotten about Danny's message, and only got reminded when he received another text from Shane. 

He tapped on Danny's name, at least wanting to check if he had sent something worth watching. 

Adore's grinning face greeted him on the preview, and he decided to better sit down and get comfortable. He couldn't have expected what he was about to see and hear, so maybe it was a gut feeling or a sign from the universe, either way he would be very happy he was already sitting when he started the video.

Adore's own 'Jump the gun' was playing the in the background, and she herself was standing in front of the camera, leaning forwards so he could only see her face and shoulders, though he strongly suspected she was swaying her hips to the beat of the song. 

"I wanted to do this for so long" she whispered, able to be heard over the music just by the proximity to the speaker. She bit her lower lip, let it pop out from between her teeth, and Roy's balls tightened uncomfortably, dick already half hard. She had that stare on her face, the one Shane had talked about all those weeks ago, and Roy suddenly understood why he hadn't been able to resist.

On the screen, Adore walked a few steps back until her naked torso was visible as well as her face. She played with a strand of hair, her body moving to the music.

"I miss you, babe" she whined, crooking her head to one side, biting a finger tip. Roy went from half to fully hard immediately, even though he started to question if he was watching something not meant for him to see. 'Babe'? This had to be a video meant for Shane, Danny must have picked the wrong contact. He couldn't stop watching though, transfixed by Adore flipping her long hair back, uncovering a nipple.

"Wanna play with me?" she asked, pouting in a way that was both innocent and super sexy at the same time. 

"I want you to play with me" she breathed out, one hand playing with her nipple, the other one disappearing out of frame, but clearly located at her groin. She moaned loudly, her full lips invitingly open. 

Roy's heart skipped a beat. He should really stop watching, but he couldn't bring himself to even pause the video. Fuck it, Danny never had to know he watched it all. Damning himself he lifted his hips and pulled his jogging pants down, releasing his aching dick. He wondered briefly if Adore was fully naked, or if she was wearing one of her black thongs. He couldn't decide what would be hotter, so he turned his attention back to the screen.

The movement of Adore's right arm left no doubt that she was jerking off, but she never moved far enough to show anything below her belly button.

"I want you, B" she moaned, and Roy didn't even realize she was speaking to him. He spat in his hand, started a rhythm close to Adore's.

A strangled whine escaped her. "Fuck, I want you so bad." 

She brought both hands up to her hair, messing it up while licking her lips seductively. Roy thought he was close to a heart attack, she was so so beautiful and sexy, he was dying to touch her.

"Sh' thinks about us... Wants to watch you fuck me" she turned around and took a step towards the back of the room, showing off her backside, a simple black jockstrap pushing up her ass even more than it naturally was. She looked over her shoulder, grinning wickedly. Roy's mouth ran dry, and he tried desperately to swallow, but it got stuck in his throat every time.

Adore pushed out her ass even more, leaning forward so it was on full display. Roy groaned, hoping she would come nearer, not being able to see as much as he wanted to due to the lighting and distance to the camera.

She brought her left hand back, ran her fingertips along the cleft between her buttcheeks, and moaned obscenely again. Roy was past feeling guilty at this point, totally blindsided by lust.

She circled her hole, pressed against it. "Fuck, B, I need you so badly, I want you to do filthy things to me."

He watched her turn around and walk towards the camera again. She stared right through the screen, or so it seemed. She reached for the camera and picked it up, angling it so he had a full view of her body, including the bulge underneath thin fabric.

"Do you see how much I want you?" she whispered, licking over her lower lip again. She carried the phone along to her couch, singing along to a song Roy didn't recognize. He watched her sit down, getting comfortable, and looking for the perfect angle to show off her face and chest again.

Her free hand moved over her torso, playing with her nipples whenever it crossed over them.

Roy knew she saw herself on the screen, had an idea of how much it turned her on. When she let her hand travel lower and fought with the elastic of her underwear, he picked up his pace. 

Her back arched and eyes fell shut as she started stroking herself. "I'm so close already" she moaned, and Roy got close himself, seeing her so lost in her pleasure.

Single words mixed into her breathy moans and whimpers, some of which he couldn't make out. Three words were crystal clear though, and they drove him insane.

"Please... Fuck... **Roy**."

He watched her squirm, chasing her orgasm. He noticed her chest inflate and deflate irregularly, until she finally went stiff, mouth wide open. 

He followed her once she opened her eyes again, riding out the last waves. He was coming down from his high again when she brought her hand up, covered in her own cum. She licked over her fingers, sucking them into her mouth once they were clean, causing Roy to shoot another spurt of cum.

"If you want me, let me know."

The screen went black as she ended the video, and Roy sat still, looking at his phone, torn between ultimate satisfaction and panic.

Xxx

Danny had had a sleepless morning. He wondered if he had gone too far, if it counted as sexual harassment to send your best friend a video of you jerking off, moaning their name. 

Last time he had checked, and he refreshed the chat every other minute, Roy hadn't seen the video yet.

He could still delete it, claim he had sent something by mistake, but the truth was, he didn't want to take it back. He wanted Roy, wanted him to know just how much.

He had tried to call Shane, but couldn't get a hold of him, so it was just him and his phone. 

He checked Instagram, again, trying to distract himself. His eyes kept flicking to the top of the screen, waiting for a notification. A few minutes later and he couldn't concentrate on anything else again, and he opened the chat back up.

_Seen at 07:43_

He dropped his phone as panic rushed through him. There was no taking it back anymore. Somehow it was worse now, waiting for a reply. With shaking hands he reached for a water bottle and drank half of it, just to have something to do.

After what felt like hours his phone finally buzzed.

He didn't remember ever being as afraid as in that moment, as he reached for the device.

_Are you in LA when I arrive. If not you better make it happen_

That didn't help at all with his racing heart, but he replied immediately, not caring anymore how needy he seemed.

_Will be. Courtney too. Are we okay?_

He got a picture in reply. It didn't load until he clicked on it, and he gulped once he made out what it was.

Roy had sent a picture of his own hand, covered in what looked a lot like cum. He got another text.

_The two of you better be ready for what you have coming_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go, are you ready?


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy comes home to Danny and Shane, for the first time as more than a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, two things.
> 
> a) I know I didn't update for 8 months or so, I am very sorry for that, I hope it is worth it in the end.   
b) this was supposed to be the last chapter, but it kept getting longer and longer, so I decided to split it into two parts
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this one xX

Luckily they didn't have to wait long for Roy's return, and while neither Shane nor Danny had had earnest conversations with him, they all knew where their first meeting after the tour that had started it all would go.

It turned out Shane was the romantic one, opting for a dinner at a fancy restaurant, but Roy and Danny both doubted they could restrain themselves from pouncing on each other.

In the end they had settled on Shane picking Roy up at the airport, while Danny would prepare his apartment for a third person, as well as himself. 

Shane had insisted on cooking them a meal, and had filled up the fridge, so all in all once Shane and Roy arrived, none of them would have to leave the apartment again for two days at least.

Shane was waiting at the assigned exit for Roy's flight, texting Danny to pass the time. Also to calm his nerves, after all he had no idea on how to act or react to Roy. Should he kiss him right away, or should he wait until they were back at Danny's? Would Roy even want him to act all boyfriend-y?

He was getting more and more nervous with every passing minute, swaying back and forth. He texted Danny. 

** _You sure we want to do this? This is the last chance to step out without too much of a mess left behind_ **

Danny's reply came instantly. 

_ **I just douched for the first time ever, if you don't bring me our man, I will getmyself him ** _

Shane chuckled, but also flushed red just by thinking about Danny preparing himself. He still couldn't believe it would happen today, it all seemed too unreal and far off, especially since he hadn't seen Roy in almost five months.

He didn't have much more time to over think, as the first passengers started to walk through the glass doors.  
A minute later Roy was walking towards him, struggling to carry all three of his big suitcases behind him. When their eyes met, it was clear they were equally as nervous and unsure.

Shane walked over to him, using Roy's struggle as a distraction from the obvious.  
"Let me take one or two of these" were the first words he said. 

It didn't take Roy two seconds to find safe ground. "As if you could manage two of these" he replied with a grin, and suddenly the ice was broken.

Roy let go of the handles and opened his arms, hugging Shane tightly.  
Shane took a lot of strength and calm from that full body contact, finally feeling a bit more grounded.

"Let's find the car, okay?" he suggested, taking one suitcase after breaking their hug. Roy just nodded.

They walked through the airport in a not uncomfortable silence, but definitely one loaded with tension.

Together they loaded the car, and after Shane had pulled the trunk shut, he found Roy looking at him nervously again, so he turned around fully and reached for Roy's hands. Roy grabbed them right away, pulling Shane a step closer towards him.

"We're on the same page still, aren't we?" Roy asked softly, making Shane swoon with how gentle his voice was. Shane nodded. "I'm here to take you home." He confirmed. Roy watched him intently, crooking his head to one side, slowly moving in.

Shane felt his own breathing speeding up, his hands getting clammy, just like they had been the first time he had really kissed Danny.  
There were people around them, but most were hurrying through the parking lot, so there was barely a chance of someone seeing _and_ recognizing them. 

Roy closed his eyes, waiting for Shane to make the final step. With a final shuddering breath, Shane leaned in, letting his lips ghost over Roy's, until he couldn't deny himself anymore.

The first contact was electric, as cliché as that sounds. Shane felt it run through his body, the currency making his skin tingle, causing his insides to twist deliciously.   
He untangled his right hand from Roy's, bringing it up to his face, feeling his very light stubble against the pads of his fingers. 

So far they hadn't moved their lips, but now Shane was starting to test out the waters, adding pressure, pursing his lips, and Roy responded right away, carefully mirroring Shane's actions. 

A fire lit up Shane's whole body, and he pulled Roy closer by his face until he stepped towards him, their bodies pressed against each other. 

That seemed to wake Roy in a way, he hummed and opened his mouth, running his tongue over Shane's lips, asking for entrance that was immediately granted. 

The scent of Roy's cologne filled the air Shane was breathing, his tongue was hot and soft against his, their bodies fit together perfectly.   
Shane tried to file all he smelled, tasted, felt away in his memories, so he wouldn't forget the magic of their first kiss. 

Roy's lips were harder than Danny's, either more recently done or treated with a different filler, but still more pliable than they looked most of the time. 

He did his experimenting with them, examining them with his tongue, his teeth, until Roy whimpered against him. 

The sound reminded him that Danny was at home, waiting for them, and he pulled away regretfully, basking in the way Roy kept his eyes closed for a moment longer, his brows knit together as if he too was concentrating on saving the moment. 

"Is... was that... are you still okay with this?" he asked, still convinced it was all too good to be true.   
Roy nodded, smiling kindly. "It's just... It's a lot. I never... Not like this... But... Yeah... I want this... You... Both of you." he stammered, eyes fixated on the ground. Shane felt for him, how hard it had to be for him to admit that to himself and to Shane. 

"Hey" he said compassionately, "We can talk about all that later. Right now I have a boyfriend at home who really can't wait to see you." 

Roy looked up at him, smile widening.   
"Boyfriend, huh?" he teased, wiggling his fingers against Shane's palm. "Who knew it would take you to tame our little libra slut."   
Shane chuckled. "Oh believe me, that one isn't tame at all. Has me wrapped around his little finger."   
Roy laughed. "Always gets what he wants, doesn't he?"   
Shane nodded. 

"Which reminds me" Roy turned more serious again, and Shane immediately followed what he was about to say. "We haven't talked about...you know...what you guys expect from me today.". Was he imagining things or was Roy really blushing? He kissed him softly again. "Let's get in the car and talk about it on the way?" 

Roy had agreed, and a few minutes later they were on the road.   
"We don't _expect_ anything, we're just happy you are here" Shane explained, squeezing Roy's thigh. It all came so natural, how to touch him, speak to him. Suddenly boy names weren't weird anymore. He could easily get used to that.

"Stop kidding" Roy laughed. "I know we are gonna end up in bed, just...how did you imagine it?" He asked curiously. "Don't get me wrong, as long as I don't have to bottom, I'm okay with anything from blowjobs to bondage." he clarified. Shane smirked. Either Roy was playing oblivious, or he really had no idea that both Shane and Danny had a precise plan of how they wanted the night to go. 

Shane waited until they had to stop at a red light, wanting to savour Roy's reaction. "What if I told you we both want nothing more than... Danny wants to bottom for you." Roy's head turned to him faster than Shane could say 'roy'.

"You're joking, right?" he asked in amused disbelief. Shane just shook his head. "And I want to watch." he added. Roy swallowed thickly. "Fuck" Shane smiled at the tiny, probably unconscious roll of Roy's hips. "That's... I didn't expect that, but... Fuck yes." he said, voice deeper than a minute ago. Shane chuckled. 

"Wait, what about you. Are you sure you only want to watch?" Roy asked and Shane melted with the tenderness and care Roy brought his way. He nodded. "You have been waiting for each other for _years_. I can manage another day. Plus I really really want to watch you to fuck him." Shane admitted.   
Roy didn't have anything to add to that. The rest of the ride was quiet, hands finding each other and holding on. 

Once they parked in front of the apartment building, Shane noticed Roy got increasingly tense, so he held him back as he wanted to climb out of the car. "Shhhh" he hushed, "What are you so scared of?"   
Roy huffed. "I don't really know what I'm walking into, that's all."   
Shane squeezed his hand affectionately, then leaned over to kiss him again.   
It seemed to be enough reassurance, as Roy sighed against his lips and squeezed his hand back. 

"Come on" Shane said as he eventually pulled back from their gentle kiss. "Let's not make him wait any longer, he missed you so much."   
Roy smiled at that. "Me too..." He admitted.   
Shane answered with an honest smile. He knew Roy had missed him as well, but it was an open secret that him and Danny had that special bond, and Shane was excited to see them reunite, to be part of _them_ finally. 

Xxx

Danny had been pacing around the apartment all day so far. The bathroom was cleaner than ever before, the kitchen was tidy without dirty dishes lying around, he had already finished one batch of laundry and the second one was currently in the machine. 

He had placed three cups, three wine glasses, and three glasses filled with water on the table, and had the coffee machine ready to run. He had also prepared the bedroom, fresh sheets included, as well as condoms and lube on one of the night stands.

He had very decently placed the same items in the bathroom, as well as on the coffee table, wanting to be prepared for any possible scenario. Which of course held the possibility that there would be no sex at all, and that would be okay for Danny, though he really hoped they would take that step. 

The last few minute he had been checking every room again, trying to distract himself from the desire to smoke some weed to calm down. He wanted to be all there at least for the initial reunion. Thankfully he didn't have to wait much longer. 

There was a knock on the door and Danny sprinted towards it, opening it maybe a tad too excitedly, but he didn't care. Once his eyes met Roy's, all the anxiety disappeared.   
Roy stood surrounded by his three suitcases, which him and Shane had heaved up the stairs together. 

He smirked at Danny, holding his arms out, and how could Danny resist that invitation? He stepped forwards, hugging Roy tightly.  
It had always surprised him that no matter where Roy had been and for how long he had been gone, he always smelled and felt the same in Danny's arms.

He buried his face in Roy's neck, breathing in the familiar scent, basking in the knowledge that he would find out so much more about Roy's body and mind soon. Preferably really soon.

Regretfully he pulled away, reaching for one of the suitcases, but Shane swatted his hand away from the side.  
"Go have a moment you two" he laughed. "I'll take care of everything else."

Danny sent a thankful look in his direction. He didn't know how Shane and Roy's meet up had gone, other that they both were there now. "Love you, babe" he said and leaned over to give Shane a quick peck on the lips. "Love you, too" Shane replied after they had separated, Danny already pulling Roy inside by his hand.

He lead them over to the couch, flopping onto it, the watched Roy take off his shoes before joining him.  
There was a few seconds of awkward silence between them, a thing that they probably would have to get used to in the beginning. Then Roy broke the silence. "Capital 'L', yeah?" He smiled, not a bit of sarcasm in his voice, a total contrast to the first morning after the original hook up.

Danny knew Roy was happy for him, knowing just how hard it was for Danny to keep a relationship going.  
Danny nodded a confirmation, almost shyly. He hoped Roy didn't think his love for Shane could stand between theirs. Thankfully Roy wasn't in the mood to prolong the inevitable that day.

He reached out to where Danny's thin pants were ripped at the knee, running his fingers over the edges first before dipping under them to touch skin. Danny immediately broke out in goosebumps, part from Roy's touch alone, part from arousal.

"That was a pretty interesting video you sent me" Roy spoke slowly with a low voice. Danny exhaled shakily, both in excitement and anxiety. Sometimes he still felt bad for basically forcing Roy into watching him masturbate, especially since Roy hadn't brought it up again up until then. On the other hand he wouldn't be there now, fiddling with Danny's pants. He decided to be a bit bolder himself. 

"Did you like it?" he asked, biting his lower lip. Roy's eyes shot up to meet his own, pupils blown wide. "Are you kidding me? I've been watching nothing but that video when I..."   
The admission didn't seem to come easy, but his hand let go of the torn fabric and moved higher onto Danny's thigh. 

"I was so nervous after sending it to you" Danny whispered, breaking their eye contact to stare off into the distance. He chuckled lightly, remembering how he decided to delete the video and then changed his mind every couple of minutes. 

"At first I thought it wasn't meant for me. But I couldn't stop watching. You are a siren, you know that?" The hand on his thigh tightened, and Danny grinned wickedly. This was exactly what he had planned. 

"I only wonder..." Roy sighed, his fingers moving even higher, almost but not quite reaching Danny's crotch. It provoced a whimper anyways. "How much of that video was Danny, and how much was Adore?" 

It hadn't occurred to Danny that it would ever be important, not with Shane, who at times preferred being Courtney, but in hindsight he should have expected Roy to bring it up.   
It was hard to concentrate with Roy's hand touching him where he had never touched him before, but eventually Danny got out the words. 

"I needed Adore... To get it out... But I meant every single word I said. That was all Danny." He watched Roy's face closely, trying to make out a reaction. After a few seconds Roy broke out into a wide grin, obviously content with Danny's answer. 

This was all moving too slow for Danny's liking. It also felt like a lot, like they were running as fast as they could after years of walking on the tips of their toes, extra slow so they didn't make any sounds.   
But he just couldn't take it anymore. He had waited for so long, he didn't want to wait much longer. 

"I want you." He stated, with as much of a steady voice as he could manage. He brought a hand up to Roy's cheek, cupping it, feeling his light stubble, so different to Shane's lazered skin. His lips trembled as he waited for Roy to respond, to finally give in.

Roy leaned into the touch, closed his eyes for a few seconds. Then his eyes were fixated on Danny's, soft and warm, and his free hand sought out Danny's, to lace their fingers as he finally spoke.   
"I've always wanted you." 

Danny was overtaken by the emotions that flooded through him at Roy's admission. It felt like every single atom in his body was spinning out of its place, but not in a bad way. He noticed Roy was watching him, giving him the time to process what this meant. 

Then he leaned in, and Roy mirrored him, until they felt each other's breath on their lips. They kept moving towards each other, millimeters at a time, pulling back again to chase the perfect moment. Eventually they were so close that Danny could smell and (he would swear on it later) taste Shane's chapstick on Roy's lips. The knowledge that the two of them had figured their relationship out, that they had kissed, filled Danny even more with want and affection, causing the pot to boil over.

He closed the distance, and as their lips met, soft and gentle, everything clicked into place again. His fingers trembled against Roy's skin, enough to be noticeable, as they stayed lip locked, not daring to move, but still enjoying this new feeling. 

A few more moment later, Roy moved his hand out of Danny's, bringing it up to his head instead. He blindly searched for the hair tie that kept Danny's hair in a high ponytail, releasing it gently. Danny hummed against Roy's lips as the roots moved back into their natural position. 

Then Roy weaved his fingers into Danny's hair, letting it run over his skin for a second, then closed his fist and pulled experimentally. Danny's response was immediate. His mouth fell open as a soft moan escaped him. Not giving him time to recover, Roy used the opportunity to lick his way into Danny's mouth. 

Danny was on fire. Roy was so sure of his actions, leaving no doubt he was holding the reigns, and Danny couldn't comprehend how hot that was. He had never been one for giving up control in the bedroom, much less to be submissive, but Shane had been right, when Roy did those things to him, he didn't want to be in any other position. He would take whatever Roy was giving him. 

He was slow to respond, barely moving his tongue at all, too mesmerized to take active action. 

This was Roy, Bianca, his willow. His best friend. 

His secret crush for almost half a decade was kissing him, exploring, claiming his mouth, and he couldn't believe it was actually happening. Somehow Roy had managed to coax Danny's tongue out and into his own mouth. Danny briefly wondered why Roy wasn't taking him being so passive as a sign he wasn't into it, until he realized he was making little sounds, whimpers and soft moans, every other second. 

When Roy closed his lips around Danny's tongue and started sucking on it, Danny finally broke out of his trance. In one swift move he lifted his left leg, throwing it over Roy's lap and pulling himself with it so he was straddling his legs. 

He had broken their kiss, afraid to hurt either of them while he was moving. Using the time to catch his breath he kept his eyes closed, and when he opened them again he made sure to put every bit of desire and want into his eyes. Roy shuddered and moaned quietly, and it made Danny feel powerful. 

He knew he could seduce strangers with his stare, hell, it had worked on Shane too. But knowing he could use it on Roy as well and it was effective... it made his dick twitch.

The position didn't allow him to grind against Roy's crotch and it made him huff in frustration. His knees were hitting the back of the couch, the bend of his legs meaning he was sitting on Roy's lower thighs, and no shifting would make it possible to get where he wanted to be. 

He quickly came up with a plan b though. Both his hands found their way to the base of Roy's neck, cupping it gently. Then he dragged them down his neck with more pressure, delighted by the way Roy held his breath. 

"Touch me, please". He needed something from Roy at least. Before he could get an answer he attacked Roy's lips, almost angrily. Before he closed his eyes again he saw Shane enter the room, sitting down on a chair at the dining table, facing them. Danny nodded briefly, as much as he could, and Shane answered with a thumbs up. With that Danny focused back on nothing but kissing Roy. 

He put everything into it, the year long wait, his anger at Roy not realizing or simply ignoring the tension between them, his jealousy when Roy was dating someone, how much he had missed him in the last couple of months, how much he wanted him. 

Roy let him dominate the kiss, giving back more with his hands than his mouth. His arms wrapped around Danny's back, his hands then dragged outwards with just enough pressure to make Danny arch his back.

Then his hands were everywhere, in Danny's hair, under his shirt fanning over his back, on his ass over the thin fabric covering his skin. It was everything and still not enough.   
One hand moved under his shirt at the front, tickling him on its way up. Roy rubbed over his nipple and Danny broke the kiss, moaning loudly, his head falling forwards to rest on Roy's shoulder. 

He was aware of Roy's smug grin without seeing it. "What?" his rough voice laughed. "Two minutes of making out and you are gone?" His words didn't hold any menace, he sounded more amused than patronizing. Danny didn't reply, Roy's fingers still playing with his nipple. 

It was true, Danny was very easily turned on, ready to go within the shortest time, a fact that Shane knew how to use to his advantage, being able to get a quickie whenever and wherever he wanted, even if they were in a hurry. 

Roy groped Danny's ass with his free hand, humming in satisfaction. Danny moaned again. It had never been a secret that he loved showing and having people touch his ass, but with Roy it held the promise of more, and his hips jerked helplessly.

"In that video you wore that cute jock strap." Roy said, running his fingertips over one cheek. "You're not wearing that today, are you?" He didn't really wait for an answer, teasing Danny with memories of filming that video. Danny shook his head, still leaning against Roy's shoulder. 

" 'm wearing a thong, wanna see?" Danny teased right back once he had found his voice again. He ghosted his lips over Roy's throat as he spoke, smiling at the hitch of breath it provoked. 

It was pretty much a given that Roy wouldn't say no to Danny undressing, and he let go of his ass and chest reluctantly but excited. Danny stood up, legs wobbly and just steady enough to not fall over. His eyes inevitably met Shane's, who was watching them, cheeks reddened. 

"U okay, baby?" Danny asked, a smile on his face. He was pretty confident in reading Shane's facial expressions, and the current one looked a lot like arousal.   
"Yeah" came the shaky reply. "You... It's... Hot... Yeah". 

Danny smirked. This was all playing out perfectly. With a last lick over his lips he turned around, hooking his thumbs under the waistband of his pants. He felt their eyes on him and he loved it, loved showing off in front of the people who mattered most, loved the excitement of trying something new, loved the amount of trust they had in each other.   
His anxiety about bottoming had all but disappeared, leaving him already clenching his hole just at the thought of being touched there. 

He had feared he could feel inferior or uncomfortable in his skin, but right then he was glowing in the attention, swaying his hips a little to put on a show.   
He got off hard on stripping for his internet audience, hundreds to thousands of strangers, but right now, pulling the fabric over his cheeks, pushing his ass back as he leaned down to get the pants all the way off, he felt himself leaking just from the knowledge that Roy was seeing him like this, that _Shane_ was seeing him like this. The thrill was a dozen times more intense. 

He was wearing a skimpy black thong, and he knew by experience that if he leaned down far enough, his asshole was peaking out on either side of the thin string.  
Roy groaned behind him. Bingo. 

"Like what you see?" Danny teased, pulling one ass cheek to the side, exposing himself further.   
"Very much so" Roy answered, voice much raspier than usual. Danny let go of his ass, then slapped it hard as he leaned back up. "Fuck, I'm so hard already" he moaned, tugging at the thong so his testicles moved back and forth a bit with the fabric. 

"Show me?" Roy asked, reaching for the lube on the coffee table. The clicking of the plastic bottle ultimately was what caused Danny to turn around. Just in time to watch Roy pour the clear liquid over the length of his index and middle finger. Roy's eyes dropped from Danny's face down to his crotch, visably satisfied with Danny's cock barely fitting beneath the fabric. 

"Come over here" Roy said gently, licking over his lips. Danny complied without second thoughts, carefully walking around the table and still managing to bump his shin against a corner. It wasn't a rare occurrence, and usually Danny would bitch and whine about it for hours, but right then all he had on his mind was _Roy_. 

He came to stand right in front of Roy, who was leaning towards him, eyeing Danny's lower body hungrily. Roy's painted black nails reached out for the waistline of his thong, running over the skin beneath, tugging at the elastic every so often. Danny was breathing heavily, muscles clenching whenever Roy's fingertips passed by millimeters over his dick.   
Eventually Roy traced the back of one finger over Danny's length, causing his hips to buck. 

"Off" Roy instructed, and Danny bit his lip. As he shimmied out of the thong, he was very aware that Roy was still fully dressed, that Shane was watching him get naked for another man. The situation checked multiple boxes on his list of fantasies and kinks, and he felt high on lust and excitement. 

He climbed back onto Roy's lap, facing him. The cool fabric of Roy's pants was a nice contrast to the burning hot skin of his own inner thighs. Roy was looking, no, staring into Danny's eyes, and Danny was so mesmerized, he almost missed the movement of Roy's hands, scooping up some of the lube with his so far dry hand blindly. 

Roy didn't even lower his eyes as his left hand sought out Danny's dick, fist closing around it. Instead it was Danny who closed his eyes, breath hitching as the wet fingers engulfed him. 

Roy stroked him slowly, getting a feel of Danny, figuring out which pressure and twists had him shivering and making little noises. "This is what you were hiding on that video. Wanted to see your dick so bad, but you didn't even give me a glimpse." Roy spoke directly into his ear. 

In response Danny groaned, his head falling forwards to rest on Roy's shoulder.   
"Fuck, you gotta stop... I'm... Too close... Gonna cum" Danny stuttered between deep breaths. 

Roy's hand stopped moving immediately, but it stayed firm around Danny's cock.   
"Look at me" he whispered, and Danny carefully pulled back to meet Roy's eyes again. He knew he was flushed red, his lips swollen, his eyelids heavy. He knew he looked sinful, knew he could look outright like sex personified if he added that 'fuck me' look Adore possessed. 

But Roy looked at him hungrily already, and truthfully he didn't want to hide behind Adore this time. It wouldn't hurt to use her shamelessness though.   
Danny looked down at Roy's free hand, fingers half covered in lube. "Are you gonna finger me or what?" he smirked. 

"Is that what you were begging for in that video?" Roy teased, letting go of Danny's erection to pull him up by his hip. With Danny kneeling instead of sitting on his lap he had better access to Danny's hole, and, it wasn't lost on either of them, that position put Danny's dick only a few inches away from Roy's mouth.

He watched Roy lick his lips, and god, he hoped he would get to enjoy that mouth rather sooner than later.   
He got distracted by Roy sneaking his hand between his legs, thumb brushing along his balls.

The first touch of the pads of Roy's fingers against his hole caused him to squirm, the liquid warmed, but well, wet. It was a weird feeling.  
Roy then started to rub it in tiny circles, and that felt much better already. Danny felt himself slowly relax, getting more and more pliable under Roy's touch.

A wave of affection and arousal moved through him, and he leaned down to capture Roy's lips in a deep kiss.  
He felt Roy smirking agsinst his mouth, then broke the kiss when all his attention was pulled downwards, to where one finger had worked itself inside. 

The sensation wasn't bad, but also not very pleasant. Still Danny whined and pushed himself down onto Roy's hand, shaking with arousal, just by the thought off what was happening, what he was allowing Roy to do to him.   
His eyes stayed fixed on Shane as Roy's finger moved around inside him, stretching his rim. 

Roy's free hand roamed all over his body, distracting him. He lighty scratched over his thigh, tickled his ribs, teased his nipples, waiting patiently for the pressure around his finger to ease. It didn't take long, as Danny's senses all followed Roy's moving hand, and it had him moaning and whining with the attention he was getting.

Part of him felt guilty for being pampered like that while Roy hadn't gotten more than a filthy kiss yet, but before he could dwell on that, Roy added a second finger, pulling his mind back to the present, well, mostly to the sharp pain traveling up his spine. He tensed up and hissed, clinging onto Roy's shoulders with his tattooed fingers.

Roy immediately tried to pull out, but Danny clenched around his digits even more, finding that every little movement restarted the pain.   
"Dan.... We don't have to" Roy said as calmly as he could with the weight of knowing he was hurting Danny heavy on his mind. But Danny shook his head.   
"I want to" he said firmly, "I want you, just give me a minute." 

And with that he cupped Roy's face with his left hand, as if he needed comforting, and kissed him again, sweet and slow, pulling back every few seconds just to feel their lips sticking to each other before they broke apart. Meanwhile he consciously clenched and unclenched around Roy's fingers, willing his muscled to accommodate to the stretch.

Roy held perfectly still, obviously enjoying Danny's kisses, giving him all the time he needed. One glance down revealed to him that Danny's arousal hadn't faded, in fact his dick was standing proudly, a couple droplets of precum shining just along his slit. It calmed his worries, and at the same time made him crave everything _Danny_. Mainly he just wanted to see and hear him cum, a scenario that had kept him company oh so many nights in the past. 

His free hand moved up until it was resting on Danny's chest, feeling his heart racing beneath his skin and bones.   
"Can I blow you?" he asked, and Danny nodded his head vigorously. "Not gonna last long though" he answered breathlessly. Just hearing Roy say those words directed towards him had him a step away from falling over the edge. 

He still couldn't comprehend how all of this was real. After years and years of lusting after his friend in (more or less) secret, dreaming about exactly this but never daring to hope... After their fight about Shane... Shane, whom he loved so much. Who wasn't only into Danny and Roy fucking, but willing to accept them both as partners. How could he have gotten so lucky? 

His string of thoughts was interrupted when hot, plush lips closed around his head. Roy's even hotter seeming tongue swirled all around it, lapping up his wetness, and it was impossible to think about anything else all the sudden. 

He knew he was leaking profoundly, but he couldn't bring himself to care, especially when Roy was sinking down on his dick, moaning around it in a way that had Danny's toes curl in pleasure. 

Their position was a bit weird, Danny on his knees, spread legs to allow Roy's hand between them, and Roy slightly hunched forwards to reach Danny's dick with his mouth. But besides the physical strain on both their bodies, it assured Roy's fingers remained deep inside Danny's ass, and with him softly rocking into Roy's mouth, he fucked himself onto those fingers, allowing Roy to relax his forearm a bit. 

It was obvious to Roy that Danny was quickly approaching climax, he recognized the mewles and whines that left Danny's mouth from the video. But this still wasn't how he wanted Danny to come. He wanted this to be a promise of what was to come, what he could do to him. 

So on Danny's next move backwards, he leaned back a bit himself, leaving the head of Danny's dick barely in his mouth.   
Danny was clearly confused, trying to push back into the wet heat, but Roy wouldn't let him, and Danny's dick sprung free instead.

"Roy, please..." Danny whined. "'m so close, please." In return Roy smirked at him. "Wanted to see your face when I do this"  
Danny furrowed his brows, trying to make sense of what Roy was saying. "Do what?"

With that Roy curled his fingers forwards, rubbing along hot flesh as he resumed thrusting in and out, until.... There.  
Danny's head fell back, his mouth wide open, as he made a sound neither of them recognized. It came from deep within him, Roy feeling the vibrations against the hand on his chest, inexplicably both high pitched and like a growl at the same time.

Roy watched Danny's chest turn red, his dick pulsing as it leaked and leaked, and he had never looked so beautiful to him.  
Danny's head fell forwards again, and their eyes met, Danny's barely contained any green, his pupils blown wide. Roy kept their eye contact steady as he stopped thrusting, instead focusing on Danny's prostate, rubbing in circles, intending to make him come sooner than later.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck..." Danny's hands found their way into his short hair, pulling Roy's head towards him. Roy got the message and took Danny back into his mouth, sucking hard.

"Mmmmm." Danny had to be seconds away, his eyes falling shut, hips stuttering wildly, his whole body shaking. One more pass down his cock and he was gone. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK" his voice grew increasingly louder, until he went silent all together, filling up Roy's mouth spurt after spurt.

Roy swallowed around him, not letting him pull back yet, and it sent him into sensory overload, his whole body shaking, until he collapsed on top of Roy, arms and head resting above him on the couch. 

Roy let Danny's dick slide free, rubbing his free hand over his side calmingly. "Shhh" he whispered as Danny continued to shake and breathe heavily. 

Coming back to his senses, Danny realized he still had two fingers up his ass, and even though they had felt amazing only a minute before, now it was rather uncomfortable and even a little bit repulsive.  
"Okay, out, out, out" 

Roy complied immediately, chuckling softly. "Now that wasn't too bad, was it?".   
Danny joined him with a quiet laugh, sitting back so he could look at Roy's face. "You are beautiful" he commented on Roy's swollen lips, accompanying his words with gentle touches to his face. 

Roy huffed. "We can cuddle and be sweet all you want later, right now I'd like to wash my hands." Shane could be heard chuckling, and even though he did it with a pout, Danny climbed off of Roy's lap. 

"You must have had a long day, and I know you hate flying, so why don't you go take a hot shower or bath?" Shane suggested while walking up to Roy. Danny in the meantime was busy getting his pants back on. Roy agreed that a hot shower sounded like a good idea. 

"We could eat once you are done? I'd start cooking then" he offered, and again Roy agreed, this time leaning his head back and motioning for Shane to come closer in an obvious invitation to kiss him. 

Shane smiled and walked the short distance from his chair to the couch, leaning over the backrest to connect his lips with Roy's.  
"Okay, hot" Danny commented, watching as the two moved their mouths against each other. Shane pulled away, giggling at Danny. "You find everything hot." Danny just shrugged, not seeing the point in even trying to deny it. 

Xxx

While Roy had somewhat unpacked his own suitcase - Bianca's remained untouched in the living room - and was taking his awaited shower, Shane started preparing their meal, cutting up vegetables. Danny watched him from the table, tapping his nails against the wood. 

After a few minutes of trying to ignore the annoying sound, Shane eventually snapped, dropping the knife onto the cutting board. "Dear God, Danny, can't you stop with that?" 

Danny immediately felt caught and stopped the tapping, which made his restlessness increase and he found himself jiggling his leg instead, as well as Shane's eyes on him. "Sorry" he blurted out. "Nervous." 

Shane breathed in deeply and tried to imagine himself in Danny's place. "I know, baby" he then said, voice softer. "Why don't you go out for a smoke?" He pointed at the small balcony. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen Danny out there all day. 

Danny shook his head. "What if he minds the smell?" Shane chuckled in reply, grabbing the half full pack of cigarettes and lighter Danny kept in the kitchen and brought the items over to his boyfriend. "Danny, do you really think he would be here if he minded a bit of smoke on you?" Danny's face lit up. "You're right." Shane sighed happily. "Plus he's definitely smelled worse on you."   
"You are a bitch" Danny shouted at Shane, but was on his way to the balcony already. 

Shane had just put the casserole into the oven when he heard the bathroom door open and close again, and less than a minute later two tan arms wrapped around him from behind. He leaned back into Roy, smiling. Who would have thought they would end up here? He was glad they had.

"Where's pizza?" Roy asked, looking around for Danny. "Balcony." Shane answered, and they both turned so they could look at Danny through the glass door while remaining in their current position of Shane having his back pressed against Roy's chest.

Danny was sitting on a small bench they had put out there, legs brought up in front of his chest, smoking and singing with his eyes closed.

  
They watched him for a while, just content in their embrace. Then Roy's hands began to wander over Shane's chest and abdomen. Shane sighed, dropping his head back to rest on Roy's shoulder.

He hummed softly, turning his head to press small kisses into the side of Roy's throat. "You didn't shave" he noticed happily. Roy huffed, amused. "I know you two are into all of this gender stuff, but when I have time off, I'm actually a man." Shane slapped his arm jokingly in return. 

All jokes were forgotten when one of Roy's hands traveled lower, grabbed onto the waistband of Shane's pants and pulled it away from his body. "Still sure you don't want any help with that?" Roy asked, looking down over Shane's shoulder to where the blond was still sporting a semi in his briefs.

Shane's breath hitched, and for a second he debated giving in, but he knew it would be the sweetest kind of torture to wait and marinate in anticipation. So he nodded, and decided to let Roy have a taste of his own medicine.

He pushed his ass back against him, and once he was sure he felt Roy's dick between his cheeks, he started grinding against it. The effect was immediate. Roy grabbed onto Shane's hips tightly, but wasn't controlling his movements.

Instead he bit into his earlobe, pulling at it, and once he got a vocal response in form of a whine from Shane, he began toying with it with his tongue.

"Not fair" Shane moaned, not really complaining. Roy huffed again. "And what the fuck is this?" he asked, pushing his dick against Shane's ass, which had taken an interest in all the grinding.

"Thought maybe _you_ wanted some help with that" Shane replied, smirking. "You can't tell me that show Danny put on has left you cold." Roy laughed and then pushed a slightly confused Shane off of him. "I'm not like you kids anymore. Once I'm done, I'm done. Got to use my shot wisely." He explained.

Shane raised an eyebrow in amusement. "How considerate of you, old guy." But before they could get any deeper into reading each other, the timer on the oven went off. 

"Dinner's ready!" Shane shouted, so Danny would hear him outside as well. 


End file.
